Falling to Pieces
by Hobbes1993
Summary: Johan is a new student at high school. There he met lots of friend, which is new for him. He also met a cute brunet, that he have falling head over heals. But Johan have a lustful Step Uncle that he don't want any one to met. JudaiXJohan and others.
1. New Student

_**A/N: Well Think you all know why dose this story was delete well I really had no idea in the plot, or the story itself.**_

_**So I figure to rewrite the whole story. The plot is very different and whole new story. Sorry but the old one was not working. **_

_**So please don't be mad. **_

_**Now here is the new redone **_

_**Falling to Pieces **_

**Chapter One**

The emerald green eyes teen off the bus to his new school. He just move there from Europe, both of his parents pass away and so he was force to stay at his step-uncle place. He really didn't mind but he had to move quickly and to a new country as well. His mom was Japanese and his dad was European. So he know the language, writing, but he still miss his parents and his friends that he left behind. Even though he have a lot going he just put on a smile.

The school was big, and there were lot of students. _"Wow, I didn't except this much students." _He went into the main office. He saw a student working at the main table. "Um sorry but," the blond student look up and stop what she was doing.

"Yes, what do you want?"

" I new here, and I suppose to meet the principle." The blond look at him for a moment.

" You the student from Europe?"

"Yeah, my name is Johan, Johan Anderson,"

"Nice to met you, my name is Asuka Tenjoin. I work here in the office before and after school." Johan and Asuka shook hands, "I sorry to say this but the principle is out this whole week." the blond look at the clock, "beside classes are about to start, so" she went back to the computer and started to type. Johan wonder what she is doing, then he heard the printer turn on. Asuka got up and grab her bag and the piece of paper that the printer printed. "Lets go," Johan fallow her out of the room, "here your schedules and your looker combination." Johan look at the papers. "Homeroom is just about to start but after that you can put you stuff in your looker. Don't worry homeroom is only like five minutes long. It just to make sure the students can get here before first period. Too bad for you we don't have the same homeroom but we do share the same last two periods." Asuka stop at a class room. "Okay here your homeroom." She turn around and smile. "I see you at lunch?"

Johan look at her, "Um sure, thank you so much for everything."

"Don't worry, beside you have the same homeroom as one of my friend. So he would help you." Asuka wave goodbye and headed down the hallway.

Johan took a deep breath and open the door. The class was all doing there own thing while the teacher took attendances. Johan when to the teacher and show him schedule. Johan look at the class but he felt like someone was looking at him. "Okay, class I have something so say," the class stop and turn their attention at the teacher, "we have a new student today." The class started to talk to one another expect for one. The emerald eyes teen notice a burnet teen looking at him. His hair was brown, and he had the most lovely shad of yellowish that Johan have every seen. "His name is," the teacher continue to speak, "is Johan Anderson, so treat him with more respect then me." The bell rang and the class left.

Johan got outside the class and started to look around, "Great which way is the lockers."

"This way," before Johan could say anything the yellowish eyes teen grab Johan by the writs and ran off. "Um…er where are… you taking… me?" Johan mange to say, trying not to trip on his own feet. The burnet didn't reply, inside he started to pick up the pace.

Johan sigh and started to think how did this all happen to him.

Suddenly with out warning the brunet stop. The unprepared European trip and landed on the other teen. "Sorry about that, I …." Johan stop as his face was to close to the other teen face. "You kind of cute," said the burnet. _"What?" _thought Johan as he back away. "Sorry about grabbing you so suddenly, but I got a text message from Asuka, and she told me that you were new and didn't have a clue where every was." Laugh the brunet, Johan got up. "By the way my name is Judai Yuki." smile Judai as he got up. "So Johan, here your locker." Johan open his locker and put his stuff in.

"Did Asuka also told my schedule to you too." said Johan and some what hoping she did.

"Yup," smile Judai, "I so happy to, we have all the same classes."

"That great."

"So you are ready then let go." Before Johan could reply Judai grab Johan again and ran to the next class.

**End of Chapter One.**

_**A/N: Ok I know this chapter is slow but I am going to make the next one better and more Judai and Johan stuff. Also we going to see who Johan's Step Uncle is. So please comment for the next chapter. ^^ THANK YOU FOR READING. **_


	2. THe Staff

Okay I really don't have a beta reader at the time so please don't put any spelling and grammar comments in the review. So please just try to enjoy the story. I hope you like them. ^^

_Chapter 2_

_**Johan fallow Judai to his next class. The one thing the bugging the European was the Japanese words when he fall on top of him. "He didn't meant it," **_**he thought as he look a the back of the burnet, **_**"I mean he was just kidding." **_**He snap out of his thought when Judai stop.**

"**Ok Johan, this is our math class. The teacher name is Tenjoin-sensei, he really cool and you be surprise how young he is."**

"**What do you mean. He have to be at least around twenty." Judai let out a small giggle. Johan notice the cuteness of the burnet face. He couldn't help but to blush.**

"**You'll see," said Judai as he open the door and the teenagers enter the class room. **

**The classroom was the same as the last one but their were lot of math solution, vocabulary, and other math related stuff. Johan notice the absent of the teacher. "Come on Johan, we don't have assign seats," he said as grab Johan's hand and pull him to seat and empty seat. They sat down, Judai pull out his homework and math book. Johan just took out his book and look around the class. They were all talking but they had their homework and book out. He notice that every did their homework. He was worry what kind of teach this Tenjoin-sensei was. "Hey Judai," Judai look up at the blue eyes teen, "where the teacher?" **

"**Oh he coming he was most like texting someone." That through Johan for a loop. **

"**What kind of…" Before Johan could finish the bell ring. The student stop talking and look forward.**

**The door open, Johan was in shock. The teacher was a brunet, with chocolate eyes and was a teenager. To Johan, he look one year old then he and Judai. The place paper on his desk. "Okay class," he said in a happy go lucky tone, "Please opening your book to page 136 and to the practice test. While I take the roll and pick up your homework." His smile was gentle and kind. Johan turn the page and was looking over the test. "Oh we have a new student," Johan look up, Tenjoin-sensei turn away from the computer. "Johan-kun can you please come with me to the hallway. So I can explain what going on." Johan got up and fallow Tenjoin-sensei out to the hallway.**

"**So Johan are you surprise to see someone so young being a teacher," he said well praising himself.**

"**Well yeah, back at my old school students were never teacher."**

"**That true here, Me and two other teacher (same age of course) are geniuses. We granulated about couple years ago from college and we decide to be teachers."**

"**You kidding me right?"**

**His smile was big, "Nope. My sister was surprise that I was so smart but I study like crazy. I didn't wanted to be left behind from my friends. You most likely wonder why teaching," Johan nodded still trying to get a hold of this situation, "Well I was the one who begged Ryo-kun and Fujiwara-kun to be teachers. I told them it would be fun to teach kids are own age. They disagree with me but at the end I worn them down." Johan was try his best to believe his story but it was nonsense to him.**

"**Well um.. Tenjoin-sensei …"**

"**Call me Fubuki-sensei, my sister told me that you most likely met Judai and become friends already."**

"**Your…sister,"**

"**Yeah Asuka-chan, she so cute but like they say like brother like sister."**

"**Okay well it just hard to believe, I mean you are so young and already have a career."**

"**Yeah, I know it really hard to sallow it." he smile with the same happy go lucky tone, "Lets go back before class start a war in there." **

**As they open the class was divide down the middle. One side was Judai's and the other was by a guy with black spiky and wearing a big black coat and they both were talking about taking the other one side. "Judai! Manjyome!" yell Fubuki. "You two just got out of detention. Do you really want to go back so quickly." Both side look at the young teacher. "I give you guys to the count of three before I send everyone to the principle's office." In a flash the hole class was in order and the desk were back to the original order. "Good," smile the chocolate teen, "Now let get those math problems." **

**Math class pass by rather slow, but Fubuki made the hole class fun. The class seem to pay attention to every word he said. Johan wonder if the two teachers were as fun as him and wonder what type of person this principle was. He and Judai went to there next class which was history. But first the pair stop at there lockers. Judai was grabbing his history book. "So Johan do you still need to get your books," the European nodded his head, "How about we get them after school. The bus don't get here until 15 minutes after school." The blue eyes teen shook his head. "Why?"**

"**My…" he started nervously, "uncle is very strict about me. So he pick me up and if I not there after school ends I'll get in trouble." The teen look away from his new friend. **

**Judai sense his friend filling. He place his hand on his shoulder, "It ok Johan, we can go during lunch." Johan let out a smile thank Judai. "Come on our history teacher would be mad if we late. Unlike Fubuki-sensei he more hard and fallow the rules."**

"**So he one of the three young teachers?"**

"**Yeah, but Marufuji-sensei acts likes he way older." **

"**This school gets weird by each class."**

"**Yup," smile the brunette which give the emerald eyes teen's heat beat faster then it should.**

**The two teen reach the class room and Judai was right the whole class was quite and it seem like nobody move unless told to. Judai sat at his desk while Johan went to the teacher's desk. There was a teen with dark blue hair and blue eye too. He was about the same age of Fubuki but the filling that Johan was getting was complete different. Also like you step out of line and you die where you stand. **

"**Yes," his voice was clam and he didn't even look up for the computer.**

"Um… I am the new student."

His eyes finally left the screen and look up a Johan, "I see, well today work is just study for tomorrow test, for you…" He stood up and he was a little bit taller then Fubuki. He walk to a file combeint and pull out papers. "Study these to catch up and if you up to it you can take the test tomorrow." Johan grab the papers and there were lot. "Wait I take back what I said." Johan look up at with a question look. "You well have to take the test. I can't show any slack for anyone, not even family or new students." The younger teen nod his head and sat down next to a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes too with small glass. "Sho," said -sensei, "tell Johan what to study." The boy nodded his head.

"Hi my name is Sho Marufuji."

"Marufuji?"

"Yeah that my older bother. So lets get to study before we get in trouble."

The rest of that class was hard. Johan was afraid that he wasn't ready for any test. Johan and Sho meet up with Judai at the end of class. "So your brother seems nice."

"Really he is only to Fubuki."

"What really? Why that?"

Judai and Sho look at one other and Sho sigh, "I really don't know and I am his blood. So Johan what class is next for you."

"Um study hall then lunch."

"Good you have the same study hall as Misawa-kun. He the smartest out of grade so he will be able to help for tomorrow test."

"So my hoping for you brother joking with me was useless."

"Yup," Sho turn left a the corner, "I have P.E. and hopefully we don't have baseball today."

Judai wave his hand good bye, "Don't worry Sho, Jun not that bad in a mood." Sho disappear and Judai and Johan was left alone. "So let go." Judai turn and notice his friend was deep in thought. "Yo Johan."

"Sorry I was think what kind of principle you have here."

"He really mean, strict and expect nothing but the best out of people." Both Judai and Johan turn around and saw a older dirty blonde. He look young but he was way older then Fubuki and Marufuji-sensei. "And if you don't do your best you are look down." Judai let sigh and smile.

"Jonouchi-sensei you know you should talk about your boss that way." Judai let out a small laugh.

"Yeah but that never stop me before also he not here today so I am safe. So you must be Johan-kun."

Johan nodded his head, "Yes, and you are?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi and I am your consular. You didn't come in yet so I went to search for you." He smile and Johan notice his attuide is like Fubuki but different. "So Judai-kun, can I borrow him."

Judai shook his head, "Marufuji-sensei letting him take the test tomorrow."

"But that doesn't." Judai look the blonde, "You didn't tell me," said Jonouchi and shook his head.

"Didn't wanted to tell nobody."

"Tell me what?"

"Johan-kun already past us in history and math. He use to go to a private school. So his soom of his studies are better then ours." Johan look away from Judai faring that Judai was mad."

"Why?" Johan shut his eyes, "Why didn't you say it before. Here I was fearing that you couldn't get a good grade on tomorrow test, but now you can help me study." Johan look at Judai who was smiling.

"Judai-kun nobody can help you."

"You one to talk Mutou-sensei said you were worse then me at this age."

"Hey when it tell you can bring up my past." Jonouchi and Judai was now play fight with one other. Johan was smiling and felt happy. For the first time since his parents past away he was happy. "Jonouchi-sensei don't we have a meeting today." said Johan who have stop the fight before the bell ring. Both the blonde and brunette stop.

"You are right, Judai don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow." Both Jonouchi and Johan went. But Judai grab Johan wrist.

"Hey sensei can I have a moment with him?"

"Fine but you better show him were my office is."

"Well do."

The blonde consular left the to teens. Judai wait a couple of minutes before headed for the office. "So Judai what did you wanted to talk about."

"Wait a moment okay." Johan nodded and walk with him until they reach the door saying consular on it. "So what…" before Johan could finish he felt Judai lips on his. He felt the brunette hand wrap around his waist and trying to deepen it. The European felt the Japanese move away and breaking the kiss. "See ya later Johan."


	3. First Day over

_**A/N: Okay this is chapter is not beta read. So please no comment on my grammer or spelling. Cause I know english is not my best langue so please no review with that comment. ^^**_

**Chapter 3**

Johan blink a couple of time before make any movements. "What just happen?" said Johan still try to get a grip on what just happen.

"Its look like Judai just kiss you." Johan look up and saw the door open and Jonouchi right in the door way. "Here I thought he was just cold to people who like him. Well that why you can't judge a book by his cover." The blond look down and saw the European face read. "Come on you still have a meeting." He push the teen into his office.

Johan blink a couple of time. "Is this your office?"

"Yup," there was paper all over the desk, but everywhere else was all clean, "The principle want this week for tenth grade and some eleventh graders to make their carrier chose. So he been having me to gather up all there papers and have meetings one after another. Its so tiring." He sat down and remove a stack of paper so that he can see Johan. "So you carrier meeting is not until next week Johan but if you want to have it now I don't mind." He smile at Johan. "Still I shock that this mess snap you out of your daze."

"Well I just not to this school and what I notice there surprise ever hour. Having students as teacher, making the students chose a carrier while they are young, and having some of the most unique students." He blush as the thought of Judai enter his mind. "I just not use to it. So now I really want to meet the principle. From what you told me he just want his students to do their best."

"That one way of putting it. Okay now on to business." He pull out a file that was at the bottom of a very tall pile of other folders. Johan clap, "Thank you, after the like the hundred time I got that hang of it. So lets see," he open the folder. "You are extremely good in History and Science. Still your math grade need to be improve, but you do have Fubuki as a teacher so that will improve in no time. As for P.E. you never took it yet." He look but saw Johan twitch at that point. "Is there a reason why you haven't taken that class yet?"

"I…just…," He look the other way, "wanted to wait until my last year." His voice was clam but Jonouchi notice the unsettledness to it. "That why."

"Sorry to say it but you have to take all years. You can't make these classes up. One of the many rules here." Johan froze, "Is there a reason why you can't take them. Like a medical one or something more."

"No!" yell Johan, "It just…it just…" he took a deep breath, "I am sorry I yell."

"Don't worry I more then use to it." Jonouchi was about to say more when the door open. Johan turn around and saw a man about Jonouchi age walk in. He was taller then the blonde and more serious then him too. He had cold looking blue eyes and brown short hair. Johan gulp as he pass him, while Jonouchi just sigh, "Well it isn't you lucky day Johan." Johan had a question look, "I like you to meet your principle Seto Kiba." Jonouchi look at the other older man, "I thought you had more important meeting to attend to."

"And lets this school control by a mutt like you. Highly unlikely. I just persuade them to make it early." He smirk.

"I wonder what type of persuasion was that." The blond said while looking away. "Back to the main reason we are here." The blond was about to start when he felt to finger tap him. "Yes Kiba," he hiss while look up the brunet.

"Move." Johan notice that the blond was getting up set.

"It's my office."

"My school, my building, and your paycheck." Johan saw Jonouchi get up and said something under his breath. Still Johan couldn't put his finger on it but some about the two didn't seem right.

"Anyway your elective class is Art. I surprise but may I ask why?" Jonouchi said while passing Johan's paper to Kiba.

"While I really not good in music, and art seem okay."

"If you not sure then don't take it. It a waste for the teacher to teach some who don't even want to be there." Johan was taken back by the brunet words. "So how about switching to one that you know would help you later in live. I don't want a students to take a class if it not going to help them down the road."

"Um…how about photography class." Both adults look at one another and nodded.

"I will call the teachers and tell them about the switch. Okay then how about your after school clubs." The blond smile while handing Kiba more of Johan papers. Johan look down again.

"Do I really need to be in a club. What happen if I not able to have a ride home?"

"Don't worry buses for this school run even after school and night some times."

"Oh but my guardian don't want my studies to be interrupted by any unnecessary things."

"It not unnecessary thing Johan," Both Jonouchi and Johan look at Kiba, "Clubs look good on college transcripts. They also help to develop human relationship for students." Jonouchi laugh at what Kiba just said. "So…." Kiba glare at the blond and he stop laughing at the brunet words, "it not going to ruin your grades, it going to help you get use to this school and make friends." Jonouchi started of laugh again. Kiba kick him in the leg without Johan noticing. "If your guardian have problems with this then he, Jonouchi, and I can have a meeting."

Johan eyes widened, "NO NOT THAT!," it finally click for Jonouchi what Johan was fearing.

"It okay Johan you still new here so you don't have to join one yet and also you going to be later for lunch. So this meeting is over." smiled Jonouchi. Kiba was about to say more but felt a pain on his foot. He look down and saw the blond had stepped on it. Jonouchi knew that he was in for it.

Johan took a deep breath and nodded. He got up and open the door. "Can I say something with out being yell at." They nodded their heads. "I can't really put my finger on it, but it seem like you two having something going on between you two." The turquoise hair teen ran quickly while hearing Jonouchi yelling 'like the hell I would do anything with him'. Blonde shut the door so the he and his boss can talk in private.

"So mutt that was surprise." The burnet said as he got up. "I never thought you to hit first without a reason."

"I had a reason. You read his paper just now."

"What of it."

"He leaves school after long period of being absent. His old teacher which I called like with ever new transfer students by you humble request said the same thing. He was to out going when he was younger. After his parents die he didn't seem that with draw, but after his uncle clam guardianship he seem to have quite tennis and drop out of physical education. So teachers said that some time after being absent for a day or two he would walk strange. When the teachers finally decide to face his uncle they were already pack up and leaving Europe. "

"So if you and I are thinking the same thing, then his little out burst with having a meeting with his guarding and us was normal then." The blond nodded.

"I had to stop this meeting before it made things hard for him. Still…" the blond look at Kiba. "We have to help him. He won't say it and we first have to meet his uncle to make sure what his limits of hurting Johan."

"Didn't you just say that seeing his Uncle would cause more problems." Seto said in his unpleasant tone.

"Yeah," Jonouchi smile, "but who said it was one us or any of the other older staff members."

The blue eyes adult sigh, "So which one do you attended to go to his house?"

"I want to wait, at least for now. I want to see what going to happen next. Is that okay?"

Kiba nodded his head, "I guess for once," the blonde look at him, "I'll leave this one student to your care." That last statement made the blond go into shock. The brunet notice this and decide to make his move. Jonouchi snap out of his daze when he noticed Kiba right in front of him. "You know Jonouchi?" said the brunet as his face out closer to the blond, "Johan is pretty smart isn't he." The blond move back until he hit the desk.

"What do you mean by that uh Kiba."

"Well beside a cretin brunet nobody ever thought." He lean in closer his face also touching the blonde's. His hand move into the soft hair of Jonouchi and started to play with it. "that you and I are more then boss and employee." He place his lips on the blonde's. The blonde felt the tongue of brunet asking for enters which was aloud. Kiba push Jonouchi onto the desk which made all the well organize folders fall to the floor. The blond broke the kiss, "Look what you did Seto you made all of my folder fall down." He gave him a cool look. "You have to help when we get this done with."

"Fine." He push Jonouchi down on to the table. Then turn him around, "Now be a good little puppy and play."

Kiba started to kiss the hazel eyes' neck while his hand start to undo the blond belt to his pants. His hand went under the elastic and started to rub Jonouchi's cock. He started to let out noises. "Why…here…can't…it…just wait?"

"Well it one of the main reason why I come back early." He pull the blond hair and made his head to face him. He planted a kiss and started to pub harder. Jonouchi started to make more noises. Then Kiba let a smile cross his face as he felt the blond cum and felt his hand now wet. Seto stop kiss him and pull the rest of the blonde's pants fall to the floor. "Now let have some more fun."

_**Lunchroom**_

Johan was the first one to arrive at the lunch hall. He grab his lunch and sat down near the closes table to the big window. Which make him wonder who come up with this design of this school. Still he was glade to get out of Mister Jonouchi's office. The last thing he wanted was them to find out and then he have to leave just right after making such good friend and Judai. He close his eye and started to fill tire. "Man Asuka your brother is two side person." Johan open his eyes and saw Asuka and Sho coming, Asuka sat across Johan well Sho sat next to his right.

"Really I haven't notice. But then yet again I don't have his class which I glade."

"What are you talking about Sho. Fubuki seems okay."

"Yeah right he check your work to make sure that your didn't skip an steps. If you do skip even one step you miss the whole answer is wrong. Then one test you are aloud to use note but one sided pieces of a index card. Now that hard."

"Well as I see it you should put what you can't remember one the index card and you should always show you work Sho."

"Thank for having my back, Johan. Well I guess he can be a worse as my brother. I heard that you have to take the test tomorrow."

"It shouldn't be any problem for him."

The three turn around and saw Judai and Fubuki whose was texting with one hand and the other with his food. "What do you mean by that Judai?" ask Asuka while taking her bother tray and placing it next to her. The brunet sat down next to Johan left.

"Well it turn out Johan really smart. That means I not the only smart." Johan blush as heard Judai's words and then remember the kiss.

"When where you ever smart to began with Judai." said Fubuki as he close his phone.

"That mean Fubuki. You should know the principle won't expect the best out of anyone. Also if you do get a bad grade you have to take after school touring programs. Which means no after school clubs or actives."

"Yeah you seem to pass some how." Fubuki phone went off and he started to read his text.

"Brother why do you have to text while eating and why are you eating with us."

"Don't know it just happen to be like that, and for the texting part ask Ryo-kun and Yusaki-kun. They won't stop." The group laugh.

"So do you know um…" Johan pull out his new schedule, "Muto sensei room is?"

"Yes but isn't that photo class."

"Yes I met with Jonouchi and Kiba-san and they said that it better to chose something else."

"Really," said Judai, "So we have a different class now."

"Yes but we still have physical education and science." Johan saw Judai ate his food quickly then stand up.

"I'll be back in a sec. so wait for a me Johan." He quickly gave Johan a kiss on the cheek and leave.

Johan place his hand on the kissed cheek and turn back to face the group. When he did every one was looking at him and for once Fubuki didn't text. "Um what wrong?"

"Wow not even one day and he is the first person to steal Judai's heart." Fubuki said as he eat."

"What do you mean by that?"

Asuka drink some water and started, "Every since we elementary Judai never show any interest in girls or boys. He was very popular with both gender as some might say."

"That including you sis."

"Shut up and text. So any he never have any girlfriend or boyfriend. Also he never kiss anybody in a big room with people or never to be honest."

Johan didn't know anything of Judai to know that it was unlike him to show interest in people. Also he it kind made him fill good about this too.

_**Jonouchi's Office**_

Judai open the door to the blonde's office. Their he saw the Jonouchi on his desk his leg resting on Kiba's shoulder. While Kiba whose pants were open and hip was ramming into the hazel eye young adult body. Both of them suddenly notice Judai cause of clicking noises from his phone. "What?" said Jonouchi, "Judai close the door!" Judai step in a close the door.

"Sorry was I interrupting something." Kiba remove himself from the blond and start to fix himself up. While the blond was handed his pants another stuff thanks to Judai. "I just wanted to see if it took late to change classes." His smile.

"Ask Kiba." The brunet look at the older brunet.

"Give me a reason why."

"I already good in drawing and it getting boring. Two photo class would help me with my career. Three if you don't I send these picture to every staff members and students. So what do you say."

"Okay only if you answer." Kiba look at him now back to his boss self. "this. What the real reason."

"I want to be with my Johan and to make sure nobody move in while I not there."

"You like Johan…" said Jonouchi whose was now fully clothe. "that surprise you kiss already as I can tell."

"Was he blushing I really want to see him like that. Or even better be in the same position as you and Kiba-san." The blond turn red as Kiba granted. "I know since I first met you two that you were lovers. But I never guess that I would come in on my third week here and see both of you having sex in the supplies closet." He start to laugh as he remember their faces.

"Fine I change your classes." Kiba said not wanting to remember all the time Judai saw them having sex.

"Judai can I ask you something." The you brunet nodded yes at the blond question. "Can you please take it easy on Johan he new here and not ready to have a boyfriend yet." Judai made a sad face. "Also have him join you for your club."

"Okay I'll wait but if he wants to take it higher you can't blame me and it would be great to having Johan there. I know that we would love it." Judai said thanks and left.

"Well now it Judai and maybe soon Johan who know are secret."

"Yes but why have Judai ask Johan to join his club. When you know full well that he doesn't want to join one."

"I know better then every one the more time he spent less at his home the better it is. Anyway," he smile at the burnet, "You said you'll help me clean up in here."

"Right…"

The bell rang and every left to go to the next class. Johan waited a while in hopes that Judai would come back. He heard the warring bell rang and he was about to leave when hit the burnet cause both of then to fall. Judai was on top of Johan. "So sorry about Johan. The floor is wet I guess."

"Right can you please get off of me." They got up and hurry to the next class which was science with Fujiwara the last of the three youngest teachers. Who to Johan was nice as Fubuki and still as cold as Ryo. Judai and him sat next to another. Fujiwara had longish green blond hair. He seem smart and quick with his words. Johan very mange to keep up with notes, but with Judai help he mange. The bell rang, "Okay class you have a test on Friday so study it would be on chapter 13 and 14. Also start think about you Sciences Fair projects and it in pairs. Those who haven't ask any do it now."

"Sciences Fair? What you doing yours on Judai?"

"I don't know. I don't even have some to partner up with." He stop in his tracks. "I know you and me should do something together."

"Okay that sound like fun and let win it too."

"Yup." The brunet smile and grab on Johan arm. "Let get going to photo class."

"Don't you have act class?"

"Change it so that you and me can have the same classes." Johan let out a small smile which Judai could help but to think of it as cute. "Let go."

Johan really want to ask Judai why he kiss him, but he felt it was to late to ask why. Still He didn't want Judai to get that close to him. Not when his uncle still his guardian.

They made it to the next class and it turn out that. It was to two teachers who teach the class and both name Muto. Still it under bad luck that both was out to day. It seem like they were rewarded for some of their pictures and have to go to the reward ceremony that was held. They were going to be back next week. Which didn't bother or Judai. The replacement teacher said not use touch any of the cameras and just work on other class work. Instead Judai and Johan talk for the hole period. They ask one another about what they like dislike. What they do over weekends and stuff. The bell rang for the final period which Johan was getting depress with.

"Are you not good with sports?"

"It not that Judai. It just…" he grab his clothes, "I am embarrass of my….body." He cheek turn and his eye just so innocence looking. Judai gulp and turn his head not wanting to show the red in his face.

"Well umm… you could just get dress in the bath room."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Yeah and don't worry I watch you back if anyone make fun of you." Johan nodded yes and they went to the locker room.

The teacher for p.e. was nice. He was same age as Jonouchi and Kiba. He was even playing the game too. It was base ball which Johan didn't mind. It wasn't like he was good in it. But as long as it wasn't that much running to push his leg then he was good. Judai and him was on the same team both wear glade about that. The last period ended sooner then Johan expected it too. He change fast so that Judai and him can talk while walk to the main office. "So Johan what club are you going to join?"

"Um….none right now. I still have…lots of unpacking to do."

"Okay well you should join the one I am in."

"Why that?"

"Well," the door to the main office open and group of four kids come in the hall. They gather around Judai. To Johan they seem like elementary students.

"Judai-kun," said on boy with blue and yellow hair, "you said that you'll teach me, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu a new game."

"Right I did Yusei." he bent down and patted the kid one the head.

"Hey Judai," said the blond one name Jack, "Whose this person.?" pointing at Johan.

"He seem like he not from here." Crow who had orange hair and the smallest of the four.

"He European right Judai-kun." said the boy with light blue hair named Kiryu. "I saw him move next door to me and my family."

"Really Kiryu, he from a different place call European."

"It call Europe Yusei, not European." said Jack.

"European is what people call from Europe right Judai-kun." said Crow.

"Right you are. Okay now come on, he have to get going." Judai stood up and smile at Johan. "You can guess my after school active."

"You watch these kids."

"Yeah, they from this school elementary school. So those kids who parents are working over time come here and we teach them games or other stuff. I really fun and you should really join. Right kids."

"Yeah," the four said all at the same time. "Well bye Johan and see you tomorrow." He went in and kiss Johan on the cheek and walk away. He heard Yusei ask why did he kiss one the cheek but didn't heard of rest.

He walk outside and waited for his uncle. After a short time he say his uncle car. He got up and open the door and got in.

"Did you have a good time at school kid." He said as he lighted a cigarette.

"Yes and it was okay nothing new just a building with adults."

"Any friend yet," he turn on the car and started to drive.

"Of course not. I know what happen with I make friends."

"Right, you a very good boy Johan."

Johan didn't like the way he said it but he still have to say something. "Thank you Uncle Greaser.

_**A/N: Yeah I updated it. ^^ And I just have to add a something for the Yu-gi-oh fans out there. Also I really wanted to add some Yu-gi-oh 5ds characters. So this is one long chapter and hopefully the next come up sooner and not as long. ^^ Anyway I going to write a new updates as soon as I can. So please wait and hopefully not that long as a wait. ^^**_


	4. Uncle

_**A/N: Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 4**

It was night time when Johan finally reach his room. He place his bag his bed and brought a box of his up on his table. He started to open it and sigh in tiredness. He been helping his Uncle bring in boxes from the garages all since he got home. Then he have to make dinner, put the food away, and then clean up the mess that come with the cooking. He was also really tired from just the first day and meeting with the cute brunet. He smile as he remember Judai. "What with the silly smile?" He turn around and saw his uncle in the door way.

"I just saw a photo of me and my parents," he lied and turn back his to the box. He heard the foot step of his uncle boots hit the floor as he walk.

"Really," reach Johan and look down and the photo and grab it out of Johan's hands. "Well this was at my sis's 35 birthday. You were just three then right?" The turquoise hair nodded his head. "You just so cute back then but you are even cuter now." He whisper in the teen's ear. Which made shiver ran down Johan back. He felt the big hands wrap around his thin waist. He close his eyes as he felt the breath on his neck. "Now let close these blinds, for some alone time." Greaser was about to kiss Johan's neck when they heard the doorbell rung. "Hmm it look like we have company." He release Johan and went down stairs. Johan sigh in relieve that for once save by the bell.

Johan grab the picture that his uncle drop. He look at it and got lost in thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the door open and close. "So this is your room Johan-chan?" He turn around and saw the little light blue hair boy with the golden eyes behind him smiling.

"Um you name was Kiryu right?"

"Yes, I am the oldest of the four. Me and my mom decided to come over and meet you and your well….is he your uncle." Johan nodded his head yes. He walk around the room. "Your room seem a empty."

"Well I haven't unpack yet. I wanted to school as soon as possible." He smile and Kiryu notice it wasn't right. "So what game did Judai taught you today?"

"It call four square and we play it outside." He smile big and jump on Johan bed. "I am the king of four square."

"Really Kiryu I thought getting hit in the head was a bad thing." They turn their head and saw Yusei and Judai at the doorway. Johan's heart skip a beat and he started to blush.

"Well Judai-kun, I got hit in my head and then bounce into Jack box and he got out." He smile with a smirk.

"But Kiryu, didn't I won today?" Yusei smile.

"Really," said Judai, "I thought you said you won Kiryu not Yusei. Now…" Judai pull out a blue book, "Yusei five, Kiryu five, Jack five and Crow with five win each. So once again you guys are even." Johan look at Judai and he knew what he wanted to ask. "The one who win two time in a roll get to pick where I take them out to eat. Kiryu won last time and now just lie about this time." He look at Kiryu who just turn his head know that Judai was giving him a evil stair.

Yusei sigh and went to Johan's bed. He lifted himself up and sat down next to the next to Kiryu. Which to Johan, Kiryu seems to be more then happy now. "Johan-chan is this is your room?" said Yusei.

"Yes and before you ask I still unpacking all my stuff yet. Judai what are you doing here?"

"Oh…well…my parents wanted to me the new people in down."

"But Judai-kun you beg your parents just to come over here." Judai quickly cover Johan's ears. "Yusei I told not to say anything."

"But It the truth and you always say to tell the truth." he said in a sad tone.

Kiryu hug Yusei, "Don't worry Yusei it just not Judai-kun is embarrassed that he and he just don't want to tell Johan-chan yet." Yusei thought about it then nodded his head yes. Johan grab Judai hand and remove then from his head.

"So Judai do you live close to here."

Judai nodded his head, "Yeah but you have to ask Crow where we live, cause he just love showing people his home made map."

"Yeah but still it dose come in handy for trick or treating." Yusei smile and Kiryu agree.

Johan was about to say something when they heard one of the grow ups down stairs. "Judai-kun, Yusei-kun, it time to go Yusei parents just called."

Judai sigh, "Okay mom."

"Also tell Kiryu-kun it time to go." They look at Kiryu who sigh too. "I sorry Johan I guess I see you tomorrow at school." Johan nodded.

"Come one Judai-kun," said Yusei, "Hope to see you tomorrow at club Johan-chan byes." Yusei grab Kiryu's hand and pull him away.

"Wait Yusei," Kiryu poke his head back in, "Johan-chan just tell you me bedroom his that room right there." He point to Johan's window and then left. Judai stood up and look at Johan.

"So I see you tomorrow Johan. I'll be in homeroom. Bye." He left room and Johan sigh.

He got up and close the blinds. He made his way to his bed and lay down. Heard the good bye of the other then the door close. The emerald eyes teen was hope no praying that his uncle won't come up. But his hope fall when he heard the hard foot steps coming up stairs.

"Well people are sure nice here. You know I still have no idea why sis would go move to Europe just for someone. Still…" Johan felt his uncle eye look at him with hungry look. "she did have a very cute kid." The step went closer and then he felt the bed gain weight. "Cute enough to eat." He whisper in Johan ear. Johan turn his head to say something but was cut off by his uncle lips on his. He was about to turn away but his uncle grab hold of his chin. He close his eyes trying to not to think, but that was stop when he felt a big hand going under his shirt. Johan start to make sound out of protest. Finally he pull away, Johan was breath hard just to gain air. "You know Johan there are a lot of kids around here or so I heard." Johan quickly look at him and gave him a look of disapproval. "Oh well I never seen that look before. It really look good on you but I hate it all the same."

With one hand he grab hold on Johan's head place back down at the pillow. With his free hand he started to remove shirt. Johan try to stop him but then he jump on top of him. Knock the air out of him, with that he took out some moving type and type Johan's arm behind his back. Johan was about to protest but his mouth was quickly cover with the type. "Even though I love to kiss those soft lips of yours. I heard that these house are close together. So no sound until I can think of something else." he said with a evil grin. Johan just place his head forward and close his eyes as he felt his pants been remove from his body.

When they were remove, he felt the same hands moving about his body. Touching each inch and stop to touch his nipples. Pulling and twisting them even though he hating this his body was reacting a upon each action. His felt the sweat coming from his body. Then he was force to sit up on as he did he felt something enter from the back. Tears ran down his cheeks as his Uncle member enter him. Greaser started to kiss Johan neck, while one hand play with chest, and the other hand went down and grab hold of Johan's crock. He started to rub it up and down hard and fast. Johan start to make sound but thank to the type it could be heard. The rubbing was now harder and fast that Johan finally come. "Oh look Johan you still come to early or maybe it cause I haven't touch you since we move."

He remove his from Johan's member and nipple and grab hold of his waist inside. He start to move Johan up and down. Johan started to cry more as his uncle crock was hitting his inside. Then he felt his the seeds enter his body and then he felt his uncle remove himself. Greaser then remove the type from his arms and mouth. Johan was just breathing hard. "Well that felt good didn't." Johan felt the bed lose the weight. "I see ya in the morning."

"Wait!" Johan yell. Greaser turn around and saw Johan still breathing hard but forcing himself to laid up with his arms.

"What you want to go another round."

"Hell no, but with school I have to join a club."

"You have to?"

"Both the counselor or the principle say I have to. They have buses I can take to get home. Still this time there no way out of it." He said in a serious tone.

"Hmm…" Greaser thought for a moment. "Fine," Johan was surprise, "but," there the catch that Johan should have guess, "you have to give up your Sundays from here to the end of the school year. So then enjoy you little club and I see you tomorrow after club."

He close behind and Johan just fall back down and hit the pillow. _"Great,"_ thought the emerald eyes teen, _"I wonder what he got plan but…"_ the thought of spending more time with Judai was worth it, _"Oh well at least he said yes." _He close his eyes and fall asleep.

_**School at late at night **_

Jonouchi was at his office going over Johan's files and past history. He place his head on his desk and sigh. _"Man, I can't get any more info,"_ he thought as his phone ring. "Hello, … oh hi Mr. Yuki…really you talk his uncle….So he seem to be okay…Right thank you for going over there. I know Judai was more then happy to have seen him again. Really he didn't leave his room while you was there…No don't worry just have you and Kiryu's mother to keep an eye on him. Report if anything happen even though it just seem like nothing. Thank you bye." He hung up his phone and sigh once again. _"It just have been that he didn't want to meet anyone. Still it to early to make guesses." _

Jonouchi close the file he was looking at and sigh. "May if I go there and talk to them directly," he thought out loud.

"You traveling is bad news." The blond look up from his desk and saw the brunet stand out the doorway.

"Very funny, I was just think that if I go there in person I can figure out when this started. Just because he move in with his Uncle, doesn't mean he was hurt when his parents were alive. I just want to know that all."

"It this really for him or for you." Kiba said while walking in the office. "I know just this going to be though for you but please just let him be at least for now." The blond look up and look at him. "I said I going let you handle this but even you said that it is best not to get enough with him yet." Jonouchi then look away. "So are you going to let him handle it until he ready or you have more then enough proof that you are right?"

"Fine but I can't just wait that long." he let out a smirk.

"That is one the main reason why I like you."

_**Next Morning**_

Johan was up one hour before he have to. He was finish up yesterday homework considering that yesterday he was busy with his uncle. He shiver at the thought that of his uncle hand around his body. "Damn it he couldn't just wait until I got done with me homework." He thought as he finish his math and open the English book to study. Suddenly the door open behind him.

"Well…well…well why are you up so early my little cute nephew."

Johan took at deep breath, "I have a test study for, math problem to solve, and some other stuff to figure before school. I couldn't do it yesterday."

"Yeah but yesterday was fun wasn't it." He put his hand on Johan's shoulder and started to rub them. The emerald eye's teen uneasy by his uncle's actions. He was tiring so hard to study. "Well," his hand fall down between Johan's legs, then lean his head on the turquoise hair teen's shoulder. "I think you have more then enough time to study," he lifted on of his arm and close the book that was in Johan's hand. "Lets have a quickly before school.

Johan was about to protest but was stop when he felt a harsh lips on his. One of Greaser's hand grab both of Johan's and pull then above his head. While the other one started to rub the fabric of his crouch area. "St…stop…this!" he yell, "pl…please." He felt tears coming even though his uncle saw them he keep on going. Johan try his best to not moan but he let on out. "See Johan you say no but you really like this don't ya." Finally he stop when Johan's pant were soak with his own seeds. "Now Johan I think it best for you to clean up and get ready for school." He then left and close the door. Johan was breathing hard and knew that this is not going to hard to keep a secret.

_**At School**_

Judai was waiting for Johan on Johan's desk. "Hey slacker, what with the happy attitude." Judai turn his head and saw the spiky black hair teen.

"Hey Manjoyme, what do you mean by happy attitude."

"Well you just seems to be on cloud nine. You smile like an idiot and you won't stop humming those stupid out of tune old love songs."

"Hey I don't make fun at you when Asuka speak more then a few word to you."

The black hair teen frown, "Well is because of him," he pointed out the window. Judai turn around and saw Johan coming out of uncle's car. "I hope for his stake…" before he could finish his two cent Judai was already out of the class room and running down the hall to met his Johan. "Hey! You idiot at least let me finish me comment before running to your boyfriend."

Johan walk into the main hall and was quickly ambush by Judai. Now Judai didn't meant to fall on top but he did. Both teen fall on the fall. "Sorry Johan…I didn't think I was running so fast." Johan look up and his eyes met with the golden brown eyes of Judai. Judai smile at Johan, "Well at least I glade I got to met you before school starts."

Johan sigh, "Yeah…but…can…you…please ….get off ….of …me…"

"Why should I?"

"I…can't….breath" Judai thought about it and when he about to say something. The main office door open and their stand in the doorway was the blonde and burnet looking down at them.

"Judai can you please keep your hands off the new kid," said Seto.

"You know we have a zero tolerance about physical about touching," said Jonouchi.

"Really hear I thought that it was aloud because you and Minster Seto was really getting busy…" Seto grab Judai and pull him into the office before he could finish. Johan got up and look at the blond.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he just going to get a lecture. Nothing that he haven't heard for the last several times."

"So I was right wasn't I?"

"Yes but," he bent down and said in a low whisper, "Please keep it you and Judai. No body but our friends know." Johan nodded while smiling. "Well I guess I better get going. See ya."

"Wait Jonouchi," the blond stop, "how do I join a club."

"Which one?"

"Judai's club, I think that one is best for me."

"Well just stay with Judai after school today and he'll show you what you need to know." The blond then wave goodbye and left Johan.

"Hmm…" Johan folded his arms and thought, _"So I going to be with Judai again."_ He laugh out and slight blush. _"I guess it won't be that bad. Still…"_ the thought of his uncle. _"He wouldn't want to be with me when he found out about that." _Once again he was too deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Judai was next to him.

"Johan let get goin…" Judai and saw Johan, "Johan why are you crying?"

Johan didn't even notice it himself but he then felt a tear landed on his hand. "I don't know." Judai grab Johan's hand quickly pull him to the bathroom. He ran so fast so that nobody notice. They went to the nearest bathroom. Judai quickly make sure nobody was in the there then pull Johan all the way in. "You can wash you face."

Johan nodded and started to clean his face. "I sorry…I didn't believe that I cry."

"Hmm well some time you just need to cry."

"Yes but…" He look himself in the mirror and still thought about what his uncle doing with him, "Judai can I ask you something?"

"Yup go ahead."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes I really do."

"Why?"

"I don't know you really look cute," those word hurt Johan specially that his uncle say it to him everyday, "but I like how you are."

"You just met me."

"Then let me tell you this…" he went behind Johan and cover his eyes. "Even though I met you yesterday it seem like I met you before. I like how you talk, walk, and there something about you. Now tell me with you eye close tell me what you like about me with say that you like my looks."

"You so full of energy, you seem like you have a positive out look, and I like how every is so surprise. That and I got you to look at me and to like me."

"Good now every time when you fill like you going to cry remember that I here for you and that I like you and you like me." He then remove his hands and Johan once again saw himself in the mirror but this time Judai was right behind him smiling. "Now lets get to class. Cause I pretty sure we are late." Judai was about to go but Johan grab his arm.

"What is…" Johan place his lip on Judai's. Johan then let go and smile.

"That for yesterday attack. Now we better hurry and you can tell me what it take to join your club." Judai smile and both ran out of the bath room and head to class. Not know what action would take place for them in the road ahead.

_**A/N: Okay I been reading a lot. So my story telling should get better from now on. Also I love how I ended this chapter. So keep up with the review and I'll keep writing for ya. Also is there a Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh 5d's character just ask me and I will add them in here. I already been ask for Ryo and Mirick so they would be in the next chapter. ^^**_


	5. Second Day

_***A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 5**

It was history period and every was working hard on the test every expect Johan. For Johan it was all review. So in ten minutes into the test he was already done and just trying to read the next chapter. Ryo-san told anyone who finish the test to start reading the next chapter. Which just show how serious of a teacher he was or just show that he really didn't know how to be one. Still Johan wasn't really reading, his brain was in a storm of confusion. He was thinking about Judai who was in front of the class working on his test. Even though he didn't see the front on Judai, he still blush like crazy just by the backside. He really hope that Uncle didn't find out about Judai. _"If he did find out would we move again or worst." _

He couldn't finish his thought as the egg timer ring. Singling that the test was over. Everyone stop writing. Some was sighing in relief that it was over. The students went up to Ryo-san's desk and place the papers on top of Johan's test. "Okay now you got two minute before the bell ring. So tonight began to read the new chapter. Alsostarting next week we would join math and history classes. There would be more information on Friday." Everyone look at one another, then the bell ring.

"That strange, ni-san and Fubuki-kun having their classes together." said Sho as he, Judai, Johan, were talking as they head for next period. "Well it going to be weird. So see ya." Sho head down toward P.E. Judai and Johan were heading to the library.

"Johan for study hall do you want to see what we could do for the since fair?"

"Yeah sure Judai," he smile big. They walk down the hall until the reach to big doors. "So this is the library?"

"Yeah, it really big and wide. Remember this is the froth floor right?" He look at Johan who nodded his head. "So the library is as tall as this school."

"But doesn't the librarian need help with that many floors?"

"That was I though too but to Rei, a friend on my, she help her our before, after, and during school. Like now, during free periods we can began helper for the staff. Still Rei is the only person who have seen her."

"Wait," the enter the library and Johan lower his voice, "so no body have seen her."

"Yeah expect for the staff and Rei." Judai smile as the sat down at one of the open desks. Johan pull out and open his science book. Judai did the same but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Johan. "So what type of…" Johan look up from his book and notice the burnet was looking at him. "Judai am I keep you from concentrating."

"Well I can't help but to look at you Johan. Something about you just make me look at you." Johan couldn't help but to smile and blush.

"You know Judai for someone whose never show an interest in anyone. You really know how to make me blush."

"Well it take two you know. I say something and you the one reacts on those words. It really depend on the person. Hey maybe that could be our science project?"

"That sound more like psychology then science so let keep that in mind until we attend that class."

"So you mean next semester," Johan look at Judai as if it was a joke.

"You kidding right?"

"No we changes from science to either psychology, biology, or study of dinosaur."

"Really I didn't know that. Still let keep focus on the project."

"Oh fine….aren't you suppose to be smart in science Johan?" Johan look at Judai and nodded, "well what do you suggest to do?"

"Well how about…" Johan was about to say something when he heard Jonouchi's voice.

"Sis I finally found you."

"Sorry ni-san, you know how big this library is."

"Jonouchi have a sister?" ask Johan to Judai as they got up to go find the voices.

"That news to me," answer Judai, as he and Johan walk down the aisle.

"Yeah I know but you know Kaiba. Kids need more book so that they keep off of games or cards games." Johan and Judai finally found them.

There was the blond talking to young woman. She had long brownish red hair. She had a kind looking green eye. Well at least to Johan they look nice. Still he could tell if she was Jonouchi's sister. "It okay I really don't mind. I just glade I could work with you." She smile a big smile. "Beside ni-san why did you want me?"

"Well I wanted to ask you that…" he stop when he notice some spiky brown hair and turquoise hair behind some books. "Judai, Johan, is there something you wanted."

The two teen come out of their poorly hiding spots. The blond look at the both of them and the look back at him. Both knew that the adult wasn't happy about them being behind the shelves but that didn't know why.

"Hi ya Jonouchi. Well we well I didn't know you have a sister." Judai trying to change the subject in quickly.

"I do, now why were you hiding behind the books."

"Is she older or younger then you?" Johan said while trying his best to change the subject.

"Younger, and yes she is my full blooded sister." The blonde said before Judai or Johan ask another question. "Now back to the question at hand boys."

"Oh come on ni-san this is a library. I bet it just by luck that they were behind their. So introduce me." He look at his sister who was smiling but there was something behind her smile that just tell you to do as she said.

"Right Judai, Johan, I like you to met my littler sister . She is the never seen librarian of this school. And sister this is Yuki Judai and Anderson Johan." they shook hand with on another.

"Hmm Judai, wait isn't that the student that always walking in on you and Kaiba." the burnet and the turquoise started to laugh, while Jonouchi started to blush deep red.

"Sis can you please keep it down. Not around the students!" He yell loud and every one in the library look at his direction.

"And you in the library ni-san so you better keep it down too."

"So what did you wanted ni-san?" He look at both Judai and Johan then shook his head.

"It can wait until after school. Sorry for brothering you." He wave good bye and left.

"I wonder what he wanted." ask Judai and the other two nodded.

"Still I just hope that he don't get lost." both Judai and Johan nodded their heads. "Now what do you two need?"

"An idea for a science project." said Johan, while looking at the books in the aisle.

"Well science related books are on the second floor. So maybe you can look there for idea. Sorry I can't be more help but the library needs me. I hope I see again before you graduation." She joke, while wave goodbye and turn left down the hall of books.

"You know I can see how they are related," stated Johan and Judai nodded in agreements. They heard the bell ringing singling it time for lunch. "Let go Judai."

Lunch Room

The two join Asuka, Fubuki, and Sho at the usually table. Fubuki was texting Fujiwara today. "I told Ryo that joining classes would make Yusuke mad. Now he won't stop texting me." The chocolate eyes teen said while laying his head in on the table.

"That why I told you it was an bad idea. So how history and math go together ni-san?"

"How much math have effected history and how much it have it changes through out the ages."

"Then why don't you just," Johan speak up, "team up with Fujiwara-sensei later on the in the year."

"Yeah I told him the same thing but he said that 'it just a pity jester and it won't work.' So now I don't know what to do." The group look at one another.

"Well hang in there." Fubuki nodded his head. The group look at one another in hope of one of them change the subject. "So Asuka what new for you?"

"Oh nothing Johan just trying to pass my next test for Art class." They talk the rest of the lunch period and trying to stay off the subject of Fubuki's problems. After lunch both Judai and Johan said goodbye to the three and went to science class.

When they enter they saw Fujiwara on his phone. "Still texting him?" The muster blond look up at the two.

"Well not during class but free periods and passing time are the usual time."

Judai and Johan look around the class and notice that they the only one in there. "Um not to be mean teach but where the rest of the class."

"Lets see some have meeting today with Jonouchi and Kaiba, other off having there eyes exams, and it seem like you two are the only one here. That if you didn't have your eyes exams already." He look at Judai and Johan. The emerald eyes teen nodded but Judai didn't. "Judai?" He nodded slowly but Fujiwara notice that he lying. "Go now Judai or do you want detention."

"But my eyes are find and when did Johan have his eye exam." Johan couldn't believe that Judai would rat him out.

"I did before I started school." He pull out a glasses case. "I need to get a doctor for my reading glasses," he open the case and there was broken glasses. "My…well…broke when I was…moving." His voice got smaller and Fujiwara notice the hit of lie in his words. "That why I don't need to Judai." The golden eyes teen look at Johan.

"Sorry I didn't…"

"Go Judai before I sing up for detention and I heard the Ryo have it this week." Judai nodded and left with out saying sorry to his Johan.

"Well it look like it just you and me Johan."

"Yeah," he put his case away, "now what?"

"Let make something exploded." Johan quickly turn around and saw the muster haired teen pulling out chemicals. Somehow Johan knew that he should be surprise but he was. "I know you smart in this area. I look over your old school work. I surprise that you stop going to science fairs."

"Well my uncle didn't want my studies for other subjects to falls just for one of them."

"Well balance is needed but if you can do better then good in one subject then you should focus in that area." Johan know that he was right. He did miss going to the fairs and winning first prize. The job of knowing that your hard work was worth something. "That why," Johan thought pop as Fujiwara began to speak again, "I glade you have to compete in this one. Kaiba-san rules. All students in science must compete in the fairs." Johan nodded his head and notice what Fujiwara was pulling out. It wasn't the basic science chemical but more like ingredients for a cake.

"One thing about science it could be something to help or something to eat. So Johan let a great chemical reaction." The muster blonde hair teen smile at the emerald green eyes teen whose didn't notice himself but he was smiling to.

It took the rest of the period but by the time for the next period the cake was done and decorated the cake. "Well Johan you did a great job. You can have it." Johan was about to say no but Fujiwara put up his hand. "I don't like sweets and I bake just to clam my nerves. So please take it and share it with Judia and Jonouchi." Johan look at him with a question look. "Just tell your sub that you have to deliver this to Jonouchi's office and it very heave to carry. So you need Judai help." He smile which Johan notice was very nice.

"Okay but why do all this for us?"

"Cause unlike me you don't have to fight for your love one. He already head over for you. So make sure that you enjoy your time with him here. Cause you never know what might happen in the far furture." Johan nodded yes and smile back.

"Thank you so much for this sir. I don't know what a could say."

"Just promise me you win the science fair." Johan agree. "Come here on just before Valentine day and you'll see the best cook make his best dishes then." Johan could only image who he was talking about. He then said good bye and head to his photo class..

Along the way he saw Judai. The brunet quickly said sorry for trying to get Johan in trouble. Also that he could help but to be separated from him. Johan said he for give him as long as he go with Fujiwara's plan. The golden eyes teen quickly agree to the whole thing. They told the sub what Fujiwara told them to say. He agree and the went down that halls of school. "I can't believe that he bought that." said Johan while he and Judai continue walk down the halls.

"Really Fubuki once told me that Fujiwara is a expert in telling lies and noticing when other people tells them. That why he knows when people don't do their work. Also he really like it when people are good in science. Even though he is young he really a good teacher and he make sure of the." Johan was really surprise that how this school work. Teacher who are student, even the older one are strange. But being here make him forget his life at home. He really glade that he here and with Judai.

They made it to Jonouchi's office. The burnet open was about to open when Johan stop him. "Knock Judai before opening."

"Why Johan, I always just go in."

"Yeah each time you walk in," his voice went to a whisper, "it so happen to be when they are busy."

"Yeah so?"

"Gees Judai, you don't even see what wrong with that." They turn around and saw the blond behind them. "Can you just be like Johan and knock at my door." The golden eyes teen smile and the emerald eyes teen sigh. "So do you two want come in and…" he took the cake out of Johan's hands, "and have some cake."

They step into the blonde's office. Johan notice that there wasn't any folders in his office. Also it was a very clean office, well organize, and also he notice a pair of glasses on his table. "I know it really clean and I finally found my glasses. Normally I don't need them for big text sometimes but for small ones I can't see them. Even the big ones are sometime blurry." Johan look at Judai whose was thinking the same thing. _"I didn't think he'll be the type to wear glasses." _He sat down in his desk and look at them. "So what are you waiting sit down already."

They sat down while the blonde pull out plates, plastic forks, and a cake knife. Johan didn't know if he should be surprised or not by have those things in his office. "Johan so how your second day been?" said the blonde while cutting the cake.

"Well it been as strange as the first day. I found out that this school have lots of twist and turns. But I haven't seen any fights or argument only with the staff." Judai laugh at the last part but Johan didn't know that it sounded more like a joke then a statement.

Jonouchi smile and nodded, "Most of the staff is young, also we haven't really grown up yet." He handed a plate to Johan. "Also a reason why we fight is because we grew up together. Most of us know each other since we were kids." He handed and other plate to Judai, "As for students they know if a fight were to break out it would mean to repeat a year. Both the burnet and the turquoise hair teen laugh. "No I am serious and Judai you should know that it wasn't a joke." Both stop laughing knowing it truth.

Judai to a bit of cake, "Wow Johan it is great."

"I have to agree did you made this," the blond said in a happy tone.

"Well," Johan stumbled his words, "it was also Fujiwara-sensei who help."

"Still you did make it too. You should be proud." Judai smile to reassured Johan.

Time fly by talking about stuff. If Johan didn't know better he would have thought that Jonouchi was the same age as them. Johan was glade that he come to this school. Still he know it was just a moment, and a moment don't last that long. So school would end for the day and he have to go back to his Uncle.

Johan was so deep in thought that he didn't heard Judai or Jonouchi talking any more.

"Jonouchi-san," the blond turn his attention to Judai, "Johan and I both don't know what to do for a since fair project. Any ideas?"

The blond thought about it and was about to say something when his office doors open. Johan snap out of thoughts when he noticed the blond reaction change from clam to worry, "Kaiba-san," both Judai and Johan turn around, there was the burnet, "I didn't know that you were coming."

"You should know that I come in to anytime I fill like it." The blond sigh and started to cut and other piece of cake.

"So is there any reason why you are here." He handed a plate to the older burnet.

"Not really nothing to do," Johan notice how Kaiba attitude change from being bossy to normal. "So why are you two out of classes."

"A cake deliver to Jonouchi-san by Fujiwara-sensei, the sub aloud it." said the emerald green eyes teen in a smart ass attitude.

"That good for our that class but you more then a half late for P.E." Both Judai and Johan turn around to look at the clock and Kaiba was right. They have miss more then half of the class. Both of them rush to get their stuff together. "It okay I told your teacher you were buss with stuff." They stop and sigh in relieve, "But" the worry come back with the 'but '. "This better not happen again." Kaiba voice was back to it hard tone. "Cause next time it would cost both of you a week and a half of clean up duties for the whole school." They nodded in agreement knowing full well that Kaiba would fallow through with his threats.

The bell rang, Johan and Judai both heard it this time, "Well you better hurry, or the kids would be sad if you late." Jonouchi said in a mocking tone. They nodded and wave good by and shut the door.

Both Johan and Judai ran down the hall until they reach the main hall way and the fronts doors. The four were there already talking with one another.

"Ah, Judai-kun you late," the four said in unison. Judai laugh while walking to them.

"Johan-kun what are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Well…I…"

"I know, I know," said Crow in a hyper tone, "You here to get kiss by Judai again."

"What?" the emerald eyes teen blush madly.

"Really?" said Yusei looking at the orange hair boy.

"No! Wait Crow," Johan bent down to Crow. "What make you think that."

"Well," he said, "He looking at your butt right now." Johan quickly turn around, to Judai. Whose look away fast.

"Judai what were you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just…." he knew that he was caught. "Crow why did you tell him."

"I am a honest bird."

"You going to be a stuff one in couple of minutes." Crow open his mouth, but then dash off inside. Judai ran right after him.

"Yes it tag," said Kiryu, who ran right after them.

"It been a while since he last play." Jack also ran off.

"Come on Johan-kun," Yusei grab Johan's hand, "Judai is it."

"Right," Johan smile. The rest of the day they play tag. For the first time Johan didn't thought about the terror at his home, only until it was over. Then when he got home.

_**A/N: Okay new chapter done. Thank you for reading. Still I going to need help cause I never been good with Science Fair Project. So if any have good idea that was first place please tell me. Cause that is needed for the plot. ^^**_


	6. Test

_***A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 6**

Johan open the door to his house, when he entered one smell welcome him. It was the smell of alcohol, his uncle was drinking again. "Iw da wou Wohan?"

The teenage sigh, "Yes, I back from school." He walk more into the house and there was his uncle on the couch.

"What wlub did wou woin?" Greaser voice was unsteady.

"I just join some cleaning up school club."

"What the hell iw da?"

"We just clean the school grounds."

"Why the hell wiw wou woin da wtupiw wlub."

"It was only one left. Beside not so many people join that club."

"Goow boy," Johan saw his uncle tap his thigh. The emerald eyes teenager sat on his uncle thigh, "Wou know how mucw I hate wou making fwiends. Wou alwo know what would happen if wou try."

"Yes," his eyes narrow, "you do much worse to them, then you have every did to me."

A slimy smile went across Greaser face, "That wight I am the only one da can wouch wou, kiss wou, and have my way with wou." Johan smell the stench of beer in his breath. Then he felt one rough hand going up his backside. Johan felt the hand going up and down. _"Judai-kun,"_ thought Johan as his uncle push him to the ground.

_**Next Day**_

Johan walk into the main hall of school. His body was aching but he just glad that his uncle just touch and didn't have sex. That last thing he needed was to be to injure for P.E. As he walked past the main office he hit someone or something. Johan felled to the floor.

"I sorry," Johan said while rubbing his head. He look at the person who he hit. It was a small person with strange hair.. He had red, yellow, and black big spike hair. He had purple colors eyes that were big. To Johan it look he look like the same age as him, but at the same time he didn't.

Suddenly the door open again, "Yugi what happen?"

"I hit a student, again?"

"We just got back and you already falling down." Johan look up and saw the exact same person who was in front of him, but more taller, "Sorry about that Yugi or should I say Muto-sensei is a bit clumsy."

"A bit," Johan looked at the doorway and there was Jonouchi, "He always seems to fall down even if there nothing to trip over." The blond look down and saw Johan on the ground. "Well Johan, good to see you early." The two standing adult help Johan and Yugi off the ground. "Johan you do have good timing. Your photo class teachers just got back early. So let me introduce you to my best friend and his big brother. This two are Yugi and Yami Muto." The turquoise hair teen look at the older blond. "Yes I know Yugi is short, but are you really surprise that these to are you teachers."

He was right, with this school anything could happen. Student whose really smart becomes teacher. Young staff members that fight more then the students. A librarian whose can never be found unless by her big brother. The principle and consoler whose having fun time when they could. Now the photo class teachers are brothers whose were on the short side.

"I guess you right, my name is Johan Anderson."

"Nice to met you," said the shorter one.

"So this is the person whose Judai change classes for." Johan look at the taller one. "Jonouchi told us about it."

"Is Judai doing something just for a person a big deal?"

"Yes," Johan saw all three said yes but he heard a forth person said it. Johan turn around and saw an adult with sliver hair behind him."

"Ah, Johan this is," Johan heard Jonouchi behind his back, "This is art teacher Ryo Bakura."

"Well it nice to see the person to take one of the best artist out of my class."

Everyone laugh expect for Johan. _"This school is have more surprise by each day,"_ thought Johan as shook Ryo's hands, "Nice to met you."

Ryo smile big, "It really good to met you Johan. I glade that Judai finally show some interest in this school whether it a class or a person." The three adult nodded their heads in an agreement.

"Hey it not my fault that you guy can't grab my attention." Judai just step through that main doors. "Johan!" Judai quickly grab hold of Johan. "Good morning." he hug Johan, while Johan was turning red.

"Good to see you too, Judai." said Johan.

"Okay you five better get to class. We have an assembly today for Johan's and Judai's grade to best to hurry before Kaiba gets here."

"What is it for?" Judai ask while Johan tire to loosen the brunet grabs.

"That for me to know and you guy to find out when you get to class." Judai nodded yes but still pouted. Yugi, Yami, and Ryo said their goodbye and left. While Johan and Judai went the their homeroom. The golden eye teen still holding on to Johan, but now just hanging on his arm.

"So Judai you were good in art class?" Johan said while remembering Ryo's words.

"Yeah, I been drawing since I was a kid. I always draw when ever I get a chance. I can do animation, live art, still life, and my favorite is animals." He smile looking at Johan.

"I like animals too, I used to go horse back riding with my parents."

"Really, then I got an idea."

"An idea for what?"

"For our science project, lets do something with animals. Let see we can see how two animals in the same category act living in two difference house and see how they act. It also would show how people act around animals."

"Where do you think and who do you think would take care of these animal?"

"Our project, our money, and thus our houses. If that okay with your home Johan?" Johan thought about his uncle and how he never did said that he could have a pet. Still he didn't want to get one, only to have it begin kill by him.

"I'll have to ask, but it should be okay. When do you want to start?"

"How about if it okay then he can shop for them next Saturday. First we have to search around to see what type of animal we could use. I mean I still want it even after we are done with the project." Johan nodded yes, because he wanted to keep his to. They reach their homeroom. They step into their classroom and waited for the bell to ring.

_**The Assembly**_

Judia, Johan, Sho, and Asuka were setting together, All the teacher were in the back of the Lunch Room. They were at the normal lunch table wondering what was going on. Johan notice that Jonouchi talking to Kaiba. "So what do you think this about Judai?" ask Sho while cleaning his glasses.

"No idea, but it just our grade." Asuka said when a smile went across her face. "That means…" She didn't finish but both Judia and Sho knew what she was talking about.

"I forgot, it that time in the year again isn't." said Judai getting work up.

"What time," Johan ask filling like he missing a pieces of a puzzles.

"That why I forgot Johan," Asuka said, "See it time for us to get an idea for carriers. So it time for…"

Before she could finish Jonouchi voice was on the speakers, "It is carrier week everyone," the whole room let out cheers of happiness. Johan wonder if everyone was waiting for this week, "So right now you all be taking your test to see what type of carriers would be good for you.

Now I don't want any of you to think that the what type of carriers it said is going to be your futures. But still take is serious cause you don't want to up cleaning up waist of animals off the grounds." Every let out laughs.

"Now you won't start working at the job your test said you match until next week. Also you have to have your parents or guardians sign the permission slips. Now if you don't get permission you have to stay here and work with one of the teachers."

Johan was pass the test papers. He grabbed one and handed it to Judai. "So please take you time you have all day. Once you finish you can go to your classes. So when I said the magic words began." The blond look at the big clock. "Have fun and try your best." The clocks hands hit nine o'clock. "Time _Roulette_." Everyone quickly start on their test, even Johan. He didn't have to know what go means even if it was a strange way of saying it.

Jonouchi slip out into backstage and sigh. He saw the two blue eyes that he loves. "So are you sure that Johan won't be able to go." ask the burnet.

"Yes, if his uncle is anything like my father. Then he doesn't want Johan to go anywhere that he can't get to him easily. Here he can pulled Johan out of class or school whenever he wants to. If he somewhere else then it might be to much of a problem."

"Are you sure you want to go about this way. Carriers week wasn't suppose to start until two week from now."

"I know and sorry about this. Still he seem to be limping today, I can't have him be at that house any longer. It could end up worse then it have be for him." The blond eyes flairs up with anger. Kaiba know that Jonouchi can stand for when some one mistreat the those who are younger specially when it their own kids.

"I can't believe this," The blond looked at the burnet, "You must really like Johan. I never seen you so passionate before, well beside in bed.

The blond blush, "that not funny, and yes, I do like Johan. His uncle is the only living relative that he has. So I going to adopt him as soon as I can. It been bad if Johan moves away when he already have so many friends."

"Well you should know better then any right."

"Yeah," he place his hands on right beside his eyes.

"How are they doing today?"

"Good for now, but sometime I can't see right. Still it better then back then." Jonouchi let of a sigh of stress, "Well I going to my office, see ya later." He wave goodbye to his boss.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Johan was looking at how many more question dose he still have to do. Fifty more question, and he already done twenty-five. The question weren't hard, but he didn't want to mess any of them up. Some was just personal question, other were subject related. He know that his math problems weren't great but his science question were alright.

His emerald eyes look at Judai. Who was smiley while still working on a question. He stop and turn his head to Johan. He then tap at his watch, which Johan didn't get. Suddenly they heard Jonouchi voice on the speaker.

"Okay break time. Please finish up the question you on. Then take a fifteen minutes break."

Judai let out a big sigh, "Finally I can speak."

Johan laugh, "That right, I never seen you that quite before."

"Yup, even during regular test I am not even quite as a rabbit. But considering this is a test that might place me in a job for next week I have to concentrate."

"Really? So you have to be quite to concentrate on your test."

"Yup and that Kaiba pay me twenty-five dollar an hour to be quite." Johan shook his head knowing that it have to something like that to keep his brunet quite so long. "Hey Johan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you look very tired and your face is red." Judia then place his hand and Johan's head. "You have a fever." His voice was consider and worry.

Johan didn't have to think why he had a fever. "It okay Judai, I just didn't get enough rest last night."

"Fine, but if your fever doesn't get any better by lunch time. I am tell Jonouchi about this." The turquoise hair teen to the agreement, knowing full well that Judai wasn't telling him the truth.

After awhile the test started up again. Judai was still paying attention to the test but at the same time look over at Johan who seem normal.

_**After two more hours**_

Johan was about done, when Judia poke at his sides. The emerald eyes teen look at the golden eyes teen. Judia point at his watch, Johan knowing that it was lunch time. The bell rang single it time to get food.

"Yes, time to eat," said Sho while walking with Asuka. "Hey Judai," he turn around and saw the Judai and Johan haven't got up out of the table.

"Ah you go ahead and get some the BBQ. I have to talk to Johan for a bit." Both Sho and Asuka nodded while exiting that lunch room.

"BBQ?"

"Yeah considering that we use the lunchroom as a test room. The teachers and stuff make grilled food and side dishes. Everyone in the school always love carrier test day." Judai looked at his love. "How do you fill?"

"Okay Judai, I guess the fever pass."

"Really?"

"Yup," he smiled at the brunet, "so lets go to get some food."

"Fine but…" he lean his head down to Johan's head leave, "I just have to check." He said to quickly so Johan couldn't understand. The golden eyes teen place his forehead on the emerald eye teen's. Johan was filling really unconformable, his fill his heart beating fast and his body start to ache. Judai remove his head, "Johan, I glade that your fever is gone."

"Umm, yes I am too."

"Still I don't want you to overexert yourself. Just stay here and I will grab your food for ya." Judai ran off before Johan reply or say no to Judai suggestion.

Johan place his head on the table, he felt his fever coming back. _"Great,"_ he thought, _"Maybe it was Judai fault this time. That or it was really cause by the lack of sleep."_ He let out a sigh and look around the empty room. "Alone again, maybe it just how I …" His eyes were getting heavy, "meant to be." Those were his last thought as his sleep took over his body.

Judai enter the lunch room and saw Johan sleeping on the table. "Aww," Judai step over to were Johan was. He look down at Johan, his heart skip a beat. "He look so peaceful." He remove on of Johan's hair from his face. "Still," he looked at Johan's test. Every answer was done expect the last one. " 'Give your paper to your friend.'" a smile went across Judai's face. "Well I am his friend. 'How would you described your friend?'" He placed the food on the table, "He is a very kind person who make a good cake." He place the test down. "Now I can take him to the nurse's office. But," He look outside, "To many people out there. I wonder if there a difference route."

"Well of course Judai-kun," the burnet turn around and saw Yugi behind him.

"There really is?"

"Yup, just hand over Johan's test papers. Then I'll show you the way." Judai hand over Johan's test.

"Now are you finish too Judai?"

"Well almost I just need to complete the last question too." Yugi grabbed the test, and finish the last question for him.

"There now you are done. I'll tell Jonouchi and Kaiba that you finish. Now fallow me."

Judai place on his back. Johan snuggle his head into Judai's should blades. They walk into the kitchen and exited the back. They went into school, "Now I hope you know the way to the nurse office." Judai nodded his head, still carrying Johan.

He made it took the west wing, and found the door that said 'Nurse Office.' He knock on the door, "Cominnnng innnn." He open the door and saw a blond women with big breast.

"Judai-kun long time no see."

"Hi Mai-san."

Her eyes twitch, "What was that?"

Judai felt the deathly glare from her. "I mean Mai-chan." he force a smile.

"That," she started to pinch his right cheek, "better." Her smile even Judai had to admit that she have a great smile. One that make any boy or men melt. "Judai why are you carrying Johan behind your back."

"Well he just fall sleep…how do you know whose he is?"

"We the stuff know all the new students. Beside he the only student here that you have ever carry on your back. You know it rarer for you to be so close to someone."

"Man is that rare for me to care for someone"

She nodded quickly, "Well he just look like he just need some rest. Put him on the one of the beds." The long hair blond look at the clock, "I guess you can stay too. I'll call both of yours' teachers, in case."

Judai place his Johan down gently down, "Thank you Mai-chan."

"No problem kid," she winked at him and went back to the phone.

"_Johan,"_ thought Judai, _"I hope you okay."_

_**A/N: Okay chapter finish, didn't know how to end this so I didn't this way. Also I have to thank for the science fair project. I really getting into this story. I also glade that so many people like it too. ^^ So intrudes more stuff and next up is the students. ^^ Also I wanted to know how many people would like it when I get done with this story, to write a Jonouchi story. Like a prequel. Tell what you think and see ya next chapter.^^**_


	7. The Truth That Is Untold

_***A/N: Now if you don't know I going to check my own story(okay I know I said that before). Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 7**

Johan didn't want to open his eyes. He felt so safe and clam where ever he was. Still he felt something that was unsettling. He know the filling and if he didn't wake up he know what might happen. His turquoise eye open slowly and the first thing that caught his eyes was a certain burnet. Judai was smiling big when he saw Johan awake. "Hey have a good nap?"

"Jud…ai," Johan said slowly, "Where am I?"

"The nurse's office. Mai-san let me stay whi….aww" before Judai could finish his cheek was pinch. Johan sat up quickly and saw a blond woman where a white coat.

"Judai-kun how many times do I have to tell you it Mai-chan." She let go of Judai's cheek and look at Johan. To Johan she was a strange nurse. Long blond hair, lovely purple eyes, and a big chest. To any man or boy she would be an idol, but to him he still like Judai's look more then her. "Hello there Johan-kun! My name is Mai-chan and I am the school nurse." She let out her 10 out of 10 smile. "It seem like your fever went down but I want to give you some so that it won't return. Also you can stay here until the end of school if you like."

She bent down to his eye level. "But before I can give you something I have to talk to you about something." She turn around to Judai, "Judai can you give this letter to Jonouchi." She handed Judai the piece of paper. Judai frown but Johan nodded his head telling him it okay to leave. The burnet let out a sigh and went out of the office.

"So Mai-chan…" Johan said in a unsettling voice, "what wrong?"

"Look your fever wasn't cause by a cold, but I still don't know what the cause was." She sat down on the bed next to Johan's. "Can you give me a clue. Like did this ever happen at your last school?"

Johan quickly shook his head, "No I….just didn't get a goodnight sleep." His voice was rattled, "You know a new house, new city, and unknown surrounding. I still not use to sleeping here."

"Right," her voice said that her believe him but she still know something was off. "Look if there anything you like to talk about just tell me. I won't tell a soul trust me."

Johan look at Mai wondering if there any trust he have left. "Don't worry I okay just tired that all."

She let out a sigh and give up. "Fine but trust me when I said that something don't seem right with you and it reminds me of someone I know." She then got up, "I'll get you the medicine just rest here." She left him to think about what she just said.

"_Really, I doubt that anyone went through what I going through right now." _Johan thought as lay back down.

_**Jonouchi's office**_

Judai open the door to the older blond office. He saw the counselor on his desk sleeping. "Jonouchi awake up," The burnet step in the office and close the door behind him. "Jonouchi time to get up." Still no response from the blond. Judai was about to get closer when the office door open. Judai turn around and saw the older burnet. Judai smile, "Good afternoon Kaiba-san." The older burnet just walk pass him.

"So Judai why are you here and not in class."

"Let see it started about lunch time when me and Johan was talking about how…"

Kaiba sigh, "Just tell me why you not in class."

"Oh Johan was asleep in the lunch room and Yugi-san told me that I should just take him to Mai-sa..chan's office. Then Yugi-san and Mai-chan told me that I can just skip class and stay by my Johan's side." Judai smile big and his mind was on Johan.

"At time like these I wonder what my staff thinks about. It seem like it more for what the students wants then what the needs."

"It cause you let…" Both look at the blond whose head was still down, "me chose the staff. Besides…" He left his head and saw the two burnet in his office, "you known how my friends are. So Judai why are you in my office?"

"Right," The golden eyes teen pull out the piece of paper, "Mai-chan told me to give this to you," he handed to Jonouchi the note. The hazel eyes adult open the letter and started to read it.

Kaiba looked Judai, "Is that all," the golden eyes teen nodded, "Then go back, there no need to stay around."

Judai look at him then at Jonouchi then back at him. "Oh I see you want to have fun wit…" Kaiba quickly grab Judai and push him out of the office.

"Judai you have one weird imagination," said Kaiba while closing the door. Judai sigh and headed back to the his Johan.

Kaiba turn around to Jonouchi whose head back down on the desk, "What the matter? And what did the note said?"

"Nothing much just that Johan have a fever and she knows that it not cause by a cold. I don't know what she wants me to do. It all depend on Johan and if he say what we all know then I can make a move but not until then." Kaiba look at his lover with a surprise look, "Now there something that I thought I'll see," The blue eyes adult was out of his state of shock.

"What 'you never that you thought you'll see.'"

"You having a surprise look on you face," the blond left up his head, "what made you so surprise?"

"You having a decent thought for once. Also you thinking headed that something that you never done in the past.

Jonouchi let a small laugh, "Well in that past I was more scary to think what would happen."

_**Nurse's office**_

Judai quickly got back to Johan whose was now sitting up, "Hey Johan where is Mai-san opps I mean Mai-chan?"

"She said that she have paper stuff to do in the office. Also it would take a while to finish. So it just you and me."

"Really," Judai smile happily knowing that he left alone with his crush, "how you filling now Johan?" He ask while seating in the chair next to Johan's bed.

"Just fine Judai, it nothing to fuss over," Johan smiled at the burnet.

"Okay but you did have me worry. Even now you still look like you about to pass out." Johan didn't know what to say but he couldn't tell Judai that the reason why he wasn't filling like his normal self.

"Like I said before Judai," he force a smile, "I didn't get that much sleep last night. I was really busy with putting my stuff away." Judai wanted to protest some more but figure that Johan was going to stick with his story and nodded in agreement at the end. "So did they call my guardian?" said Johan in a worry voice that Judai notice.

"Um…well…" Judai scratch his cheek and his eye look the over way. Johan knew the answer was yes and even worse that he didn't know whether or not the his uncle Greaser would come or not to the school. Judai notice the fright look his crush's eyes, "Sorry if I knew that you didn't want them to call I would have stop it. They have to when it come to some like this but I would have cut the main wire to the phone lines if I knew."

Johan heard the disappointment in the burnet voice and knowing it was his fault for filling the way that he did. "It okay Judai I know they have to. Still did they got in contact with him?"

Judai shook his head, "Mai…sa…I mean Mai-chan said that the phone seem to be disconnected and his cell he didn't pick up." Johan felt relieved, "Also Mai-chan said his message box was filled so she couldn't even leave a number." Johan let out a sigh of relieve knowing that he got off this time.

The a thought enter the young emerald eyes teen head, "Wait Judai how do you know where the main phone line is?"

"Cause I disconnect the phone about ten time for the last year." Judai said it proudly and Johan just look at him disbelieve."

"Ten time in the last year?"

"Yup."

"What for?"

"I don't remember," Judai said with turn his head to his shoulder and folded his arms across his chest. Johan can tell he dose remember but just didn't want to say why.

"Judai," Judai look at Johan. Johan look at Judai and motion him to set next to him on the bed. Which Judai was more then happy to take.

"What is it Johan?" Judai ask while sitting next to Johan.

"I been wondering something since I first got here…well more like two." Judai nodded his head for Johan to continue, "I wanted to know why is it that when we met a staff member, they already know me as someone that you like. Why is that?" Johan look at Judai whose face become hard.

"Well, I usually don't tell people this and even my best friends don't know this. Since it is you and I trust you Johan more thing anyone or anything they I'll tell you." He gave the turquoise hair teen a soft smile. "It happen when I was young, really young, to be honest I really don't it so well. Still what I do remember. I use to have this neighbor. He was the same age as me and we both have the same interest. My parents told me that we were just like twins. I play with him day in and day out. We attended the same per school, we switched off whose house to eat at, and then they we just sleep over all the time. What I was told the we hardly left each other side. My parents told me they worry that I didn't hang out with other children my age. Then I would said that `I love him and I want him to be my wife.` My dad just laugh but my mom knew that I was serious.

One day my closest friend just move with his parents to somewhere else. I think I was really upset and I didn't even said good by to him. I just went straight to my room and lock the door. My mom said that I didn't even went to school or outside. I was just lock myself in my room and did nothing but cried. My mom and dad was worry, so they force me to attended a play date. When I got to the kid's house, I tossed a glass vase at them causing him to bleed from his nose. Of course I was told to leave and never come back. That just made my parents worry even more. They tired again and once again I toss things at them. By that time I remember that I felt nothing and wanted to see the kids I visited in pain. Eventually my parents force me to see a Doctor." Judai pause and turn his head.

"What happen after that?"

"I knock the Doc out cold." He smiled and Johan was in shock.

"You what?"

"I acted like I was interest in one of his awards and then I jugged it at his head. The people in the office heard that noise and rush right in. At that time they tired to force me to leave but the Doc got up and said no. I notice that he was bleeding but I didn't care. Still what got to me that he wanted me to stay. For the longest of time my parents, kids, and other people didn't want me around. But he did and eventually I open up. He said that my out bursts was cause by loneness and he not sure if I could warm up to people again. He was right though, even though I have friends like Sho, Asuka, and Fubuki it took them years of trying to be my friend to get close to me. Even now I still distancing myself from them. What the Doc said the I have a problem with abandonment and fear that I would get hurt if I let someone get never me again.

But when I first saw you I felt something." He looked at Johan and Johan saw the passion in Judai's eyes. "You made me fill that I the missing part in my heart was filled again. That the friend I met before was back and I quickly wanted to get back to the exact friendship were we left off. I more then sure even now that," Judai grab both of Johan hands and held them up to their faces. Johan blush as Judai look at him, "you are the boy I met then. The boy that I was head over held for. The best friend that I wish to marry back then even now I wish that." Johan felt tears coming for his eyes by seeing Judai tears.

"But Judai how can you be sure that I him."

Judai smile and let on of his hand to let go of Johan and grab something from his pocket. Johan saw it, a piece of a paper that was a picture. "The Doc said that I shouldn't carry any reminder of the boy that left, but I had a filling that I would me him again." He lifted the picture so Johan could see. The turquoise hair teen eyes widen in shock. Judai was right. The picture was of him and Judai. The young Judai in the picture had his arms around the neck of a young Johan. Both was smiling and look so care free. Johan look at Judai whose put the picture back in his pocket. "See when I first saw you I didn't have to think twice I knew it was you. That why I kiss you back then, and that why I have to be with you." Johan was breathing in and out trying to get some air to his brain.

"Judai, I …" no words could explain how he felt. For Johan himself he did remember a young boy that he love deeply. So much that he wanted to marry him too. Still the ugly truth that Johan wasn't clean like he was back then. His uncle see to that, and that why they left in the first place. Even though he begged his parents not to move they said that they have to. Now that he was back with the one person he ever loved how could Judai love him back. "Judai…I…"Johan took a deep breath. "A lot of things have changes since then and how can you expect that things could be like there were back then?"

"I can't but Johan, but seeing you know I know that it was meant to be." He held Johan's hands in front of them again. "Johan, I know that something is wrong with you. That you have demons that you can't get rid of but I want you to know that I am here for you and I not going anywhere. I don't care if you tell me or not but I want you to know that I still love you and I want to be with you."

"Why…" Johan look down.

"Cause it just how it is."

"Why?"

"There no one else but you."

"Why?" Johan look at him with tears in his eye, "Why do you have to say that you love me. How can you love with what happen to me."

Judai was surprise with those words, "What do you mean with `what happen to me.` Well that doesn't matter, I still love you."

"Stop say those words!" Judai was shock that Johan was now yelling. "I am not the kid you knew back then I had to change!"

"Even if you did. Don't you remember what I said to you yesterday. I here for you…"

"Judai!" said Johan trying to make him stop.

"and that I like you,"

"Judai!"

"and you like me."

"Judai! I was rape!" Johan shouted it from the top of his lungs not caring with other people heard or not. Judai let go of Johan hand, "See I knew it you don't like the idea of someone else touchin…" Johan words was cut off by Judai's hug.

"Johan, I …can't act like I know what you went through. Still this what I do know that I want to help you."

"Judai, I can't be…"

"Don't say that!" yelled Judai, "You have no right to think that we can't be together." He pulled Johan so that he can look at him in the face. Judai saw the tears in Johan face. "Please Johan, let me help you. I know that I can."

Johan shook his head no, "You can't. Day after day since he become my guardian he made sure the no one can."

"Who is he Johan."

"…my…my Uncle Greaser." Johan said in a whisper but loud enough so that Judai could hear it.

"What?"

"When I move back then Judai was because of him. He touch me and my parents decided to move to my dad home town." Johan lifted on of his right arm and grab Judai left arm, "But he fallow us and kill them Judai." He tighten his hold on Judai's arm.

"How can you be sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be. I saw him did it right in front of me." Johan smiled a fake smile. "He shot my dad then my mom protected me and then she was gone too. My uncle force himself on me right then and there. Say what kind of son am I for having sex right after they die. I felt a shame, dirty and worst alone. Then my uncle made fake wills saying that he was my legal guardian. After my last school figure something was going on, we left to here. Ever since those day my life have been a living hell. His hands touching me just to hurt my body. Making me remember his touch so that my body would react to his liking. I fear that if someone here would to ever figure out what happening with me, he would force me to move again. But I don't want to not after I met you again Judai. So please!" Johan grab hold of Judai other arm and started to cry again while looking down. "Please Judai," He look up at the golden eyes teen, "don't tell anyone."

Judai know that it wasn't the right thing to do but how could he not but to promise Johan what he wanted. Judai nodded and Johan smile. "Thank you," the turquoise hair teen kiss the burnet on the lips and then let go, "my love." Johan could fill himself losing his consciousness and pass out do to the strain of emotion he just went through. Judai caught him before he could fall over. He place his Johan down on the bed while he got off himself. He smile to see that he have a peace look on him for once. "He must have been wanting to tell some one for such a long time. I guess he must fill a bit better." said Judai was moving some of the turquoise hair out of the face of Johan. Still the one thought that bugs him was the bastard of a shit uncle he had. _"No one touch my gem angle like that." _he thought putting head to lean on his hand, _"there must be something I can to but what?"_

_**A/N; Let see when I was typing this I never attend to write Judai's past or have Johan to admit yet but it when I was writing it went so well together. I couldn't help but to keep on writing. I just when on and on. ^^ So what can Judai do to save his love Johan. Would Greaser find out about Johan deep love for Judai. Well I guess you just have to wait see ya next chapter ^^**_


	8. Gift and Question

_**A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 8**

Johan eyes falter open as he heard familiar voices around him. His eyes scan the nurse's room to find the voices. The emerald his fall upon Judai and the four kids that they watched after school but this time there was five kid and not four. Johan saw a little girl that was with them this time. She hard red hair like a rose with color eye, Johan could tell that she was shy person. He had come to that conclusion because she was right behind Judai's body.

"John you up again," Johan turn his attention upward toward the burnet, "Good cause I was starting to worry about you. His smile made Johan fill warm.

"Judai," he slowly sat up, "Why are the kids here and who is she?" He pointed to the young girl.

"Because school is over," said Yusei before Judai could answer, "Judai told us…"

"that you wasn't filling so well to," continue Kiryuu, "So we…"

"felt bad and we," Crow started up where Kiryuu left off, "wanted to see you. For your…"

"second question the girl is Aki." Jack to the lead this time, "She new at our school, and her parents work late too. That when,

"Yusei…ask…me if…I could…my parent…about this…club." Aki said still behind Judai, "I called… them during…lunch and…they said…it was…okay for…me to join…them." She finish up speaking and return back behind Judai.

The brownish golden eye teen smile at her and patted her head. Johan looked at Judai to make sure that the story as true. The burnet nodded in agreement with the story. "I miss the rest of school?"

"Pretty much, and it almost time for us to go home too." Judai said while taken the sit next to Johan, Aki just stood behind the chair.

"I can't believe that I been sleeping that much. I never once slept through school and club actives."

"When you thinking about it as much as a half of day of just sleeping." Johan look at Judai showing that he didn't needed to know that. "Beside you didn't much of school. If you remember school was just of test taken today. As for club actives the kids wanted to do something for you." Johan look at Judai with a questionable look, Judai gave a reassuring smile, "they was too worry about you to play. That when I ask them if they wanted to make something for you." Judai look over at the kids then nodded. The four boys pulled out cards from their backs. "They said that they wanted to make get well cards for you." Johan look at them and then back at Judai, "Even though I said I not sure that making cards was best for some whose was just sleeping but they insisted to make them for you." The young boys form a line to hand out their cards.

The first was Yusei's it was blue constructed paper inside of it was pictures of what look like machines fighters or rather junk warriors, that was holding up the letter that spell out_ `Hope you fill better`_. Johan smile and gave Yusie a hug.

Jack's card was nest, it had drawn flames in and out of the card. Inside of the card was monster that look like something from a scary movie. The message in the card was, _`Wish you well.`_ Johan shook his head and gave Jack a hug too.

Crow hold his card out and Johan took it from his hands. In front and back have different types of bird on it. When Johan open it up there was even more birds inside of it then out. He verily made out the message which said, _`Fill better soon so we can play.`_ Johan close it and saw Crow ready for the hug.

The last one was Kiryuu whose was kind of embarrasses to give it but Yusie snatched out of Kiryuu's hands and handed to Johan. Unlike the others this one just had two monsters which Johan noticed was dragons. One with one eye on the front and one with many eyes inside of the card. Johan read the message, _`Sorry you don't fill well. Get better soon.`_ Johan put it down and notice the light blue hair boy was stepping back but not far enough that Johan couldn't be able to hug him.

Once he was done hugging the young boy, he place the all cards on next to him. The emerald eyes teen wonder if the boys where good in art, because each one of the cards was really well done. Johan then look at the boys and let out a kind smile. "Thank you so much," The boys all was kind of embarrass, "It really make me happy knowing that you care so much." Yusei look at Jack, Jack then look at Crow, Crow then to Kiryuu, and Kiryuu back to Yusei whose knew what they where all think. They rush onto the bed and have Johan a group hug, even Kiryuu was willing to do.

Aki look at the big hug and step forward a bit. Her eyes then look at Judai whose was really looking at Judai. "Judia?" The burnet snap out of his stare and look to his side. "Do you like Johan?"

"Well yes," a slight blush come across his cheek, "How did you figure out?"

"I…," she took a deep breath, "it because you draw all those cards for him. Even though they could have drawn them, you told them just to come up with the idea. Also you haven't stop staring at him." Before Judai could respond to her statement Aki left his side and walk over to Johan and the others.

Johan notice her and told the other to stop hugging him. She stop and look down at her feet. "Johan," her voice went back to being shy.

"What is it Aki?"

The red head left her hand in front of her and nothing was in them. Then she put them behind her. "What…. your…. favorite…color?"

Johan didn't know what was going one but he decided to play along, "That would have to be blue."

"I…should…have…guess, but…I think…I …can pick …another…color to…go with blue." Then she said something that nobody heard. Then a puff of small smoke appear behind her. Then she pulled out blue and red flowers from behind her. "Here they are for you." Johan slowly grab then from her. "I…. felt bad not making you a card. I not good with art stuff like that. But…" She look up at and smile, "I am good at magic."

Johan look at the flowers, they where really. He have since magic tricks before but this is the first time he had seen real flowers flower for the trick. "Aki," he said, "I glade we have such a talented girl in are group." He bent down and gave her a hug. "I think you going to like it here with us."

"I…think so too." she blush slight not use to the contact. "I…kind of…fill…bad though."

Johan stop hugging her and then look at her, "why is that?"

"Cause… I think…I would…have like…you…but you….with…Judai."

"What?"

Johan sat right back up, he look at the other teenager. Judai quickly turn his head to the side letting out a whistle sound. Johan started to give Judai evil glares which made the brownish golden eyes teen nervous. "What," he finally said to Johan, "it not like it wasn't a lie." Judai was going to say more but he felt a pillow hit his head.

The pillow fall to the ground and Judai saw Johan with another in his hand. "Why must you…" Johan was really red in the cheeks, "said it."

"It not my fault that yo…" another pillow hit Judai's head. "Would you stop that." Johan just grab hold of another pillow. "Fine we play your game." Judai grab one of the pillows off the ground.

They started to hit one another with pillows. The group of kids move quickly out of the way. The watch as the two teen continue to hit one another. Yusei look at Jack, Jack to Crow, Crow to Kiryuu, Kiryuu to Aki, and Aki back at Yusei. They all where think of the same thing.. "Pillow Fight!" yelled Kiryuu which made both Judai and Johan stop and look at the kids who run into the fight.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Johan got off the school bus right after Judai. Johan was filling way better since good sleep and a well needed pillow fight. The kids ran to their waiting parents. The two teens waited until each on of the kids were gone with there parents. After they were all gone Judai and Johan started to walk home slowly give them a chance to talk more.

"Do you really have to go home?" ask the brunet.

The turquoise hair teen nodded his head, "Yes."

"Couldn't you just runaway?"

"I had try in the past but he always seen to find me. Then when we get home he make it more hurt more and hit me." Judai wasn't please with what he was hearing. "One time it was at a friend house I ran too he come running in yelling at me, at my friend, and his parents. After that my friend kept his distance from me and then all the other kids did the same as well."

The brownish golden eye teen look at his crush, "have you ever try to tell a teacher?"

"Judai," Johan stop in his track, "please no more question. It something that I don't want to talk about specially with you."

Judai wanted to ask more but he decide Johan wasn't going to answer. "Fine I would stop for you." They started to walk again, "Would you be able to come next week with me for our project?"

"I think so as long as I say it for school and that I am going by myself." Judai understand still he couldn't stand this much longer but he have too. "So then next… week… would be…"

"Would be what?"

"Well…I…mean…" he turn his head away from Judai hide his blush.

"You mean what?" Judai knew exactly what Johan was try to say but he loves to play with him.

"Wouldn't…that …be…our first…"

"A date." Johan turn more red and nodded. Judai smile big and with excitement, "I hope so, I have that in mind when I ask you."

"Really," Johan smile happily then Johan stop in his tracks.

"What wrong?"

"You had that in mind when you said it."

"Yup, I knew that I would have you liking me by this time."

"Do you ever what would have happen if I said no," Johan started to walk ahead of Judai. "What would you have done."

"Nothing," Johan look at him, "Cause I was more then sure that you like me when you first saw me."

"Really?" Johan lied knowing that Judai was right.

"Yeah beside I can't wait for it." Judai was really happy and Johan could help but to smile.

"_A date?"_ those words repeated in Johan mind, which cause him to smile.

"Well here my house," Judai said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Judai," Johan trying to said like it wasn't that bad. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Judai enter his home and Johan started to walk to his hell.

Johan walk up in the driveway noticing that Greaser's car wasn't in the driveway. He was kind of glade but still worry that he might still be home. He enter his him and saw that there was nobody there. Still filling worry about whether or not that his uncle was still there. He quickly enter his room and was more then glade to see that his uncle was there. He drop his bag on the floor and flop onto the bed to rest so more. He look at his disk and saw a piece of paper. He reach over grab hold of it an dread it.

_`To my cute nephew,_

_I would be come for the next two weeks. I have a job to do. So Be good an come straight home from school and DON"T LEAVE!`_

Johan crush the paper, toss it in the trash, then rested his head back on the pillow. His uncle have done this before would leave for a while and never come back until weeks later. What always bad he never leave money for Johan to bad food or other stuff that he might run out of. That why Johan save what ever money he could for this reason. He just close his eyes, and wonder where dose his uncle goes.

_**Next Day **_

Johan was walking to the bus stop when he heard. "Ah it Johan," the emerald eyes teen turn around and saw the little teen.

"Good morning Sho," Johan wait for the other teen to catch up.

"Wow I surprise to see you heading to the bus stop."

"Well my uncle couldn't take me," Johan lied through his teeth. "So Sho how did the rest of the test went?"

"Well I surprise that you and Judai finish before lunch begin. But we didn't see you guys in gym. It was fun for once we play doge ball."

"To bad you team lost yesterday." The two teens turn around and saw a other teen with black spiky hair behind them. "But what can you expect when they have you in there team, Sho."

The shorter teen was taken back by the comment, "That not true Manjome, you only win cause you took a cheap shot at me."

"Yeah right it was fair." Johan look at both of wonder whose was the other boy. "Anyway I was just wonder why you not with Judai but with this guy."

"Judai had to something to do with his family today." Johan look at Sho.

"That right it the second Friday this week."

"Why do that have to with Judai?" Both Sho and Manjome look at Johan.

"That right you don't know." Sho said, "Well every since I know him Judai would take the second Friday off. It for some reason but when we ask him, he just change the subject.."

That something new to him, Judai never told Johan this. "Too bad Judai at least make classes more interesting." Manjome said while walking to ahead of them. "It the only reason why I even go."

Johan look at the other teen, "Wait Manjome," Johan and Sho catch to the black hair teen.

"What is it?"

"Well…I was…." Johan didn't know why but he felt kind of worry if someone else like Judai.

"You was what?" Manjome was starting to lose his nerves.

"I was just wondering if you like Judai."

"I what?" Sho let out a laugh as Manjome was red with anger. Now Johan knew that was stupid question. "Look for me he just a ravel so don't worry I wouldn't take Judai from you." Johan didn't know why but it made him fill better. "Beside I already have someone."

"Really then who would that be?" the emerald eyes teen didn't see the blush on Sho face.

"I don't have to tell you that." The three walk to the bus stop while talking. Both Sho and Manjome was just telling Johan everything they knew about Judai. Even though Judai wasn't there he still was happy to go to school and that he was able to learn more about Judai.

_**A/N: Okay I really had no idea how to end this chapter. So it turn out to plan for my taste. But I did wanted to add both Manjome and Aki in this story. Also now I come up with some add a mystery to Judai. Well I just want to update before Christmas so Happy Holiday and see ya next chapter and year.**_


	9. Judai's Secret

_**A/N: Okay those whose wait here the next chapters. ^^**_

**Chapter 9**

The weekend for Johan was better without his uncle at his home. Friday went quickly without Judai there, still he did have more time to talked with Asuka, Fubuki, Shou, and even Manjoume. Which surprised him because he never sat down with them and talked to them before. Saturday was long and boring, but Johan manage to unpacked all his boxes. Sunday he cleaned the house just in case his uncle comeback unexpectedly.

So now it was Monday morning, Johan was walking to the bus stop. "Johan!" the emerald teen turned around saw the small teen running towards him, but this time with the black spiky hair teen too.

"Good morning Shou and Manjoume," He said as he continued to walk, "I surprise you to are together."

"Wel….well…" Johan noticed the blush on Shou's face.

"He just saw me, so we decided to walk together." Manjoume said noticing it was taking a month for Shou to come up with something. "Riding the bus again?"

"Yeah, we had more car's problems," he lied.

"That too bad," said Shou.

They continued to walk down the street, "Did you have your paper sign," asked the black eyes of teen.

"What paper?" asked Johan.

"The permission slips to go our carrier job this week." Johan completely forgot about the permission slip. Thanks to his uncle who was gone there was no way of it being sign. Johan shook his head no. "No?" Manjoume said while Johan nodded, "too bad while I guess you going have to stay."

"Stay where?" Johan heard the burnet voice behind him. Before he could even turn around, Judai had wrap his arms around Johan's neck.

"Judai?" everyone said with a surprise tone.

"Hi ya and hello Johan," Judai quickly kissed Johan cheek, causing Johan to turn red. Manjoume and Shou looked at another, then quickly turned away with red cheeks. "So what are you talking about?"

"We…were talking…about the…permission." said Shou as good as he can.

"Oh yeah, I got my sign. So what the problem them?"

"I…didn't…get my sign," Johan said, "and get off me, Judai!"

Judai was pushed off by the turquoise hair teen, "So you would be staying then," Johan nodded his head. "Hmm to bad I guess." Johan could tell Judai was hiding something, but he could tell. "What are you doing here Manjoume?"

"Why I can't?"

"No, you can as long as you still trying to get with Shou."

The smaller teen turned red while the taller one got red with anger. "What the hell Judai? What…where did your small brain think of that? What made you think of that?"

Shou was snap out of his thought, "Wait, I not good enough for you?" Manjoume turned his head to look at smaller teen.

"What?" The black hair knew that he had made a mistake, "Wait…I…was…"

"No. No I got what you meant, you rather have someone else. Most likely it is Edo. Well I am right?" the black hair teen tried to say something, but he didn't know what to say, "I am right. Well I'm sorry that …that…I am short." Shou left with a puff.

"What…just… happen? Manjoume was still trying to think of a thought.

"You better go after him." Judai said. Even though he hated to agree with his rival, Manjoume knew that he was right. So he left to chased after the small teen. "I glade that work." Judai said proudly.

"You mean you did that, knowing what was going to happen." Johan asked but it turn out more like a statement.

"Yeah, sorry to say that, but I haven't seen you since Thursday. Now I want to spend some alone time with you." Johan should have guessed, but he didn't know that he would go that far just to spending sometime alone.

"Well too bad." Judai looked at him with a questionable look, "we have to catch the bus now or we would be in trouble." Judai looked at his cell and notice the time. "Come on Judai let go." Judai grabbed hold of Johan's hand and the two ran to the bus stop.

_**School**_

Johan, Judai, and the rest of the tenth grade class were in the auditorium. Johan was looking around the build most of the student was talking, or waiting for there paper back. Which was being handed out by there homeroom teachers. The teacher would give the test paper back for the permission. While looking around, Johan saw Manjoume was trying to talk with Shou, but the smaller teen was just ignoring him.

"You really made things hard for them." said Johan and turned his attention on the young burnet.

"I don't see what wrong. Manjoume just needs to clear things up by himself." Johan noticed that Judai wasn't caring about the problem he cause for Shou and Manjoume.

"But weren't you that one who made the problem."

"I didn't do anything wrong for the tenth hundred time." Johan now knew that Judai wasn't himself.

"What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since you got back you just causing people to have more problem. What is it Judai you could tell me?"

The burnet forded his arms and let out a small laugh, "Well finally you notice."

Johan had a question able look on his face. "Judai?"

"Judai, Johan?" Before the either one could continued Fubuki come by. He had two papers in his hand. "Here your test results back," the two teen handed him the permission slips and was given there test back.

"Hey Fubuki?" The burnet stopped before he could walked off.

"Yes Johan."

"I was wondering if me and Judai could use the bathroom?"

"Sure just make sure you back here soon." The chocolate teen walked away handing the rest of the test back.

Judai didn't even had time to ask Johan what was up. Johan quickly grabed hold of the other teen hand. He leaded Judai out of the building and headed towards the farthest bathroom. He pushed Judai into the bathroom. He then made sure that nobody else was there beside the two of them.

"Okay," Johan let out a sigh, "Explain why you acting so different. Also you must tell me why do you leave the school every second Friday."

Judai sighed, "I told him that it wouldn't work."

"Who told you what?"

"Judai."

"Judai?"

"Yeah that cousin of my thought you would find out until later."

"Find out what?"

"That you can tell the difference between me and him." Johan had a looked of confusion on his face, "By the way I am Haou." He grabbed hold of the confuse teen's hand and shook it. "Now I would let Judai explain that rest."

Johan snapped out of it, "Wait Judai. Where is he?"

"Knowing him," Haou walked towards the bathroom door. "He outside of this room." He pulled open the door causing a certain burnet to fall on the tile floor. "Hey cousin, I going back to your house. I see ya when you get home." Johan looked at Judai on the floor, then his attention went back to Haou. "Nice to met you Johan, I hope for the best."

With that said Haou went, while Judai got up, and he looked at Johan. "Hi ya Johan," he said in a happy tone, "How was your day?" Johan didn't said anything, so Judai continued, "I see you met my cousin."

"Judai?"

"What is it?"

"WHY THE HELL WAS YOUR COUSIN HERE!" yelled Johan at Judai's face. Knowing Johan, Judai cover his ears. "ALSO WHY YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT HIM BEFORE!"

"Okay, you are mad."

"Really," Johan folded his arms, "answer my questions."

"Okay Haou is my look a like cousin. My mom is very close to her sister, so every second Friday we go visited them. Only this time he wanted to come over."

"Why?"

"He wanted to be you. That when I told him to switch places with me." Johan nodded his head, "He agreed, so this morning he took my bag and met up with you."

"Why you never told me about him before?"

"Oh that well it Haou." Judai said while looking away.

"What about him?"

"So he told me not to tell you, until he met you himself."

"That why?"

"Yeah pretty most of it," Judai while getting up from the floor. Judai looked at him, "Are you okay."

"Yeah," Johan wasn't good with it. He know that Judai seem closed to Haou, but why would he keep from him. Okay he know that they just met again last week but why would he fill so bad about it. "I have to go."

"Oh yeah that assembly is no doubt over by now. Lets go."

"No, I want to go home instead."

"Johan you can't, you know Kaiba's rules on that."

"Well I don't want to stay here with you!" Johan didn't mean to yelled but it happen.

"You are mad."

"Sorry, but I have to go." Johan ran pass Judai before the burnet could stop him.

"Johan!" Judai grabbed his bag. He opened the door to chase after his love, but there was someone in the door way. Judai made an awkward smile, "Hello Kaiba-san," Judai moved back as the older burnet step in, "what…are you…doing…here?"

"Let see two student left to the bathroom, but never returned."

"Really, I wonder who that can be." Judai looked away know he was getting the cold stare from Kaiba.

"Judai," the smaller burnet head moved slowly towards the old man, "why did Johan come running out of here? Also why Haou was here?"

Judai was kind of surprise that he notice. "Kaiba-san, how did you know about Haou"

"Your parents told me about him. They had to tell me about why you would leave every second Friday."

"Well I can't blame them for telling you." Judai let out a sigh, "It just a misunderstanding I had with Johan. Now can I go get him?"

"No, Jounouchi is getting him. Beside you have to meet with your tutor for career week." Judai shook his head, "but considering that your permission wasn't sign." Judai looked the other way. "Or should I said was white out. You have to pairing up with someone here."

"Great." Judai smiled big because he now gets to stay with Johan. "Who is it?" Kaiba let out small smile which made Judai nervous.

_**Somewhere In the School**_

Johan some how ended up lost. "Damn school. Why dose it have to be so big." Johan had regained his anger. He was still going up and down the halls. He looked through the window of a door, and he noticed that classroom was empty. "Wired, here I thought that all the rooms was in use.

"Well that one is for come of the clubs, just in case we need one. So that why it is empty."

The turquoise hair teen turned around, he saw the blond standing next to him. "Jounouchi? What are you doing here?"

"Both me and Kaiba come to get you and Judai, but when we got there you ran out. I went after you and Kaiba stay to talked with Judai."

"Oh I sorry, that we miss the assembly." Johan completed forgot, "Well should we go back."

"Johan, what made you ran out."

"Nothing it was just a misunderstanding." Johan was walking away from the blond.

"You are going the wrong way." Johan stopped in track, "Come on follow me."

After some time of walking the blond stop. "What wrong?" asked Johan.

"I….think…I am lost." Jounouchi let out a sigh while Johan was in shock. Jounouchi looked at Johan who was saying under his breath 'how can this happen' which is what he wanted him to think. "So Johan?"

Johan stopped thinking and looked at the blond. "What is it?"

The hazel eyes adult took a deep breath, "Is the reason why you ran out is because you mad at Judai."

"What?"

"Or is it that you more mad at yourself for trusting him."

_**A/N: Okay I would end it here. I really wonder how I was going to write this chapter but it turn out okay. Not one of my best but still okay. Anyway I want to add Haou because I like him. Still next chapter is career week, after that is first date…then…well you have to wait until then. Happy new years and see ya next chapter. ^^**_


	10. Date Part 1

_**A/N: Hope you like the latest one. Here the newest chapter for you. ^^ Remember no comment on my spelling and grammar.**_

**Chapter 10**

Johan was in Jounouchi's office putting away some files. After what happen yesterday, he didn't want to be anywhere near the blond. Let alone to spend the whole week with him. Even though he test results said Writer, he some how ended up here. He know that it must had been Kaiba's and Jounouchi's plan. Johan knew that the blond know something about his secret, so he was making sure that it just stay from secrets.

Jounouchi was reading some papers then look over at the computer. Johan find it hard to see the blond working. If Judia was here, the brunet would have say some like, "I only thought that Jounouchi was here just to fuck by Kaiba-san." Johan hated to admit but he thought the same.

"Johan here but this file over by the file cabinet one the left." Johan grabbed it. The file was really heavy.

"Whose file is this?"

"Judai Yuki." Johan blink a couple of time. "What have he done?"

"What haven't he done. Though he clever enough to make sure that what ever he do won't hurt people. I just adding what he done the other day with Haou and for skipping the assembly." The emerald eyes teen froze for a bit. "What are you worried that it would go in your file too for skipping the assembly?" Johan didn't say word to him. "It was your first time for doing something bad. Unlike Judia you won't have detention but it is a warning. Next time I have to call your guardian." Johan remained quite as Jounouchi went back to work.

The blond was going to say more but the door open. Both of them looked up, and they saw the older brunet. "Here the paper for the next staff meeting." The blond grabbed the papers and looked then over.

"Okay fine," Johan was continuing putting files away. Johan felt uneasy being in the same room with the two. Jounouchi was trying to get back to work, but he noticed that the brunet was still in the blonde's office. "Is there something else you want?"

"Yes, but…" the two young adult looked at Johan.

The teen got the hint, "Righttttt…..I'll take my break then." Gladly, Johan rush out of the office.

When the door closed, Jounouchi looked at Kaiba. "So what do you want to talked about?"

"When do you plan on tell Johan what you know?"

"I will don't worry."

"Really? I thought your said that you were going to talk to him after the assembly?"

"I was…but…I kind of mess up with that." Jounouchi said while looking the other way.

"You what!"

"I mess up."

"Dumb mutt. Only you could mess something like that up"

_**The Library**_

Johan was looking at books they have on animals. Hoping that he could find something to use for his and Judai science project. He wasn't paying attention to what was going around him, so he didn't noticed the young brunet behind him.

Judai was just staying there watching Johan. He wanted to say hi when he saw Johan, but he stopped. He like how cute Johan was searching for information. It was now fifteen minutes into Johan's search and the bluenette haven't notice the brunet behind him. As for Judai, he didn't mind watching him; however Judai was growing impatience.

Shuzuka was walking while putting books away when she noticed the two teen. "Hey Johan and Judai, aren't you hungry?" Both looked at her. Johan then relies that Judai was behind him.

"Judai?" the golden brownish eyes teen smiled, "How long have you been here?"

"Ahhh well let see?"

Shuzuka laughed as she got closer to the teen. "Oh sorry if I spoil your looked out, Judai, but it getting close to lunch. So I was wondering if you two would like to join me. I made lots of food today so I don't mind sharing." The two nodded there head and fallow the red head to her office.

"So how long you were there?" Johan asked again while whispering to Judai as they fallow the librarian.

"The whole time. You really didn't notice?" Johan blush a bit for his actions. "So you not mad a me anymore?"

"No, I not but why are you here Judai? I thought Kaiba-san was your mentor this week."

"He is, but when he left to talk with Jounouchi , I slipped out of his office and walk around until I saw you."

"You in trouble if he find out you left."

"Oh don't worry about him," the two looked at Shuzuka, "If Kaiba is with my nee-san then you know that it be sometime before he get back." The two blink as the heard those words. "Come on I know you two know about them. I glade that some else beside the staff knows." She was laughing and the teens joined in with the laugh.

The rest of the week went fast. Mostly Johan was just putting papers away while Judai was working nonstop with outrages orders from Kaiba. Mostly Judai had to fix or repair stuff that Judai had broken during the his time at school. Which was a lot of stuff. After all those were over Judai had endless paper work. Then he had to run back forth for signatures from the staff. Judai was for sure that Kaiba was loving this. Finally the week was over.

Judai and Johan were both walking home.

"Johan, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What tomorrow?"

"You forgot. Well it going to be our first date and he get to take home some pets." Judai smiled big and Johan blush red.

"Our…date?"

Judai nodded yes. "I'll met you tomorrow by the train station we can go to town. Let say twelve. He can lunch first then look around the shop." Johan was going to tell Judai they should just go to the pet store, but he couldn't he like the plan that Judai made. The two stop at Judai's house. He ran up to his door. While waving good bye, Judai shouted, "See ya later Johan and I can't wait."

Johan wave good bye. As he walked home Johan couldn't help but not to smile. He was glade, for the first time since his parents death, he was happy. "A date." he said to himself liking how it sounded.

_**11:55 a.m. Saturday morning**_

Johan was waiting in the outside by the train station. He looked at his watch. "I wonder if Judai would show up." Johan said to himself. The time was getting close to what Judai said to met. He was starting to think that Judai wasn't going to come.

Johan saw his reflection in mirror panel that leads to the ticket both.. He was wearing a blue short sleeve button jacket with a whit collar shirt underneath it. He was also wearing brown pants with white shoes. He was fixing his hair as it never seen to be to his liking.. As he was making sure he was looking good, a voice behind surprised him.

"Wow you really look cute, Johan." Johan look at in the mirror and saw the burnet of his dream. Judai was wearing a red long sleeve jacket with a black plain top under it. He was wearing jean type pants with red and brown shoes. He had his playfully smile on his face. "So are you ready to go?" Johan turn around and saw Judai expended his hand. Johan grabbed hold of Judai's hand. The two went down to get there tickets.

Once on the train Johan was sitting on the seats while Judai standing in front of him. Johan was looking out of the window. Judai smiled know that this must be Johan first time on the train. To him, Johan look like a little kid with awe in his eyes. Johan was now really excited. The train finally stopped at the station Judai wanted. Both of them go off, and head upward to the city.

Judai and Johan was walking next to each other. "Judai," The burnet looked at the bluenette, "I was wondering where are going to get ours pets?"

"Oh this great shop ruin by a family. Yugi-san told me about. Supposedly they have all these unique animals."

"Unique animals? Are they rare?"

"I don't have a clue." Johan let out a sigh. "Still we have the whole day." Judai grabbed Johan's hand, "Lets go eat."

"What but aren't we here to get animals?"

"Yeah, but this is our first date. I have it plan out since your agreed to come with me." Johan was then led by Judai.

Johan and Judai was passing by many tall buildings. After a while, the building started to change from big business type to small business type. Johan was looking at the many type of business. There were a lot of books, hobbies, game, and lots more other types of stores. Judai finally stop making Johan bump into him.

"You okay Johan?"

"Yeah, just tell me next when you stop." Johan said; then, he looked at the building that Judai stopped at. It was a cottage type of restaurant with two stories. "What is this place?"

"Well I don't know," Johan looked at Judai, "Well Shuzuka-san told me about it. She said that it belongs to two of her old friends. She said that this place is great for young people. Plus if you get here first you'll eat for free." Johan looked at the sign it said one o'clock. Johan then looked at his phone. It was 12:55 p.m.

"Well I guess we first here. So lets go in."

"That what I like to hear."

Judai and Johan went to the door. Judai opened it for Johan, and Judai fallowed. They noticed that inside was really nice. It have many small tables. Most the tables seats two people. There was a bar and chair that surround it, but there was no liquor type of drinks. There was flowers on the tables and by the window too.

"Wow what a nice place." Johan commented. Judai nodded in agreement.

They heard something in back that made breaking sound. Right afterwards, there was someone in the back that yelled, "You idiot! Why did you put the flour on top shelf?"

"I told you it was your fault. You was the one who said put it where I can reach them."

"I didn't mean to put it high for only you can reach."

"What are you talking about? You just as talk as me."

Johan and Judai looked at one another. "Um excuse me?"

They heard the yelling stop. "You idiot why didn't you heard the bell?"

"Me. You didn't heard it either. You better get out there?"

Judai and Johan the heard foot steps coming towards them. Finally, someone come out from the back. They saw a person with black hair the was pulled back in a pony tail with bangs on the side of his face that cover one of his green eyes. He was wearing a waiter uniform with a black apron. "Sorry about that. Me and my business partner was having a little spat."

"That was a little spat." Though both Judai and Johan at the same time.

"My name is Otogi and I'll be your waiter this fine afternoon. Where would you like to sit?"

"Some where by the window." Judai said before Johan could say something.

"Okay then fallow me." They didn't have to walk long. It was a nice sit next to a window that show people walking outside. Judai and Johan both sat down. Otogi handed then the menus. "What would you like to drink?"

Johan was the first to answered, "A cherry coke."

"Same here," Judai answer too.

"Okay I'll be right back."

The raven hair adult left the two teen alone. Johan looked at the menu as well as Judai. The two stay quite for awhile. Judai looked up from his menu.

"So what are you going to get Johan?"

"I don't know. All the food seems to have weird names."

"Then can I order something for you?" Johan looked at Judai; then nodded his head. "Thanks, and you can trust me I'll choose something we both would like."

Otogi come back with the two drinks. He place the two sodas on the table. "So have you choose what are you going to get." Both nodded their head. "Okay," he pulled out a note pad and a pen, "What would you like?"

"We'll take a number twelve."

Otogi wrote it down, "and what type of milk shake would you like?"

"Let see chocolate."

"Okay," He grabbed the two menus. "That would be one Lover Special. It comes with two hamburger, two fires, and one share milk shake." When Johan heard the what was the number twelve, he gave a "I going to kill you," glare. "I be back with your order."

When Otogi left, Judai quickly place his hands together and bow two Johan. "I am really sorry, but I know that you would let me get it if you know what it was."

Johan just sigh, "Okay but," Judai looked up and saw blush on Johan face, "do we really need to share the milk shake?"

"If you don't want to then we don't."

"I'll decided when its comes."

"Okay," Judai smiled.

"So Judai, I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"What did you career day paper said you would be good at?"

"Artist. I kind of knew that. Your said writer, right?"

"Yeah, that right."

"Hmm, if you going to be a write and I am artist then why not we do something together." Johan had a questionable looked on his face. "I talking about a comic book team. So what do you think?"

"I might like that but lets talk about that when the time come." Judai have a big smiled on his face. "Now Judai do you think that Otogi-san looks like the same age as Jounouchi and Kaiba-san?"

"Well he is friend with Shuzuka-san. So it could be possible."

"Why is it the young adults in this town are so …so…"

"Unusual." Johan nodded. "Yeah I know. Kaiba-san owns a school, Otogi owns this restaurant, and Yugi-san and Yami-san a great photographer. I wonder why that is?"

"Cause we made this promise with one of your friend never to give up our dream." The two looked up and saw the raven with a trade in his hand. "So you go to Kabia-san's school? I should of know. That why you two were here first wasn't? Now here your food. I'll tell the chief what I just figure out." He placed the tray down and went.

The two teen ate while talking about what they like and don't like. Johan noticed that when ever he with Judai, Johan seem to for get every that have happen to him. He likes that he is able to forget what have happen to him. Been with the burnet that is in front of him can make him feel that way.

Soon after they were done with the hamburgers and fires. Otogi came out with the chocolate milk shake. It have whip cream with a bright red cheery on top. Two straws was place in on both sides. Otogi left the two.

"Well what is your chose?"

"We can share it." Judai smiled and Johan smiled back. The couple grabbed their own straws and start to dink the mild shakes.

Judai was so happy. He loved that Johan was smiling and laughing. He glade that he could make him happy. Even though Judai was happy, he still wants to help Johan out; however, this is the only thing he could two right now. Just to make the emerald green eyes teen smile, was enough for Judai.

When the two were done with shake Otogi came out but this time he wasn't alone. There was another young adult next to Otogi. The unknown young adult had brown hair that up in on single spike. He also had matching brown eyes. He was wear a chef outfit. He had a big grin on his face. The made both Judai and Johan thought of Jounouchi .

"So did you like the your meal?" asked Otogi. The two nodded theirs head. "Great to hear. I'll would like too introduce the one who made it. This is Honda my business partner. He was your chef today."

"Nice to met you. So I heard you go to rich pants school right?" Both Johan and Judai heard dislike when he said rich pants.

"Are you still mad at Kaiba?"

"Yes I am. I don't see how one of my best friend could, Jounouchi , be in love with him. It make no sense considering how they were in high school."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Still as his friend, we should be happy for them."

"Right…" Honda let out a sigh, "Anyway you two were the first to arrived here so your meal is for free. We hope you come again." Honda left to the back.

"Nice to met you two." Otogi said while walking away.

"Ready to go?" smiled Judai as he asked he question.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what you have plane with the rest of the day."

"Well if you just fallow me you'll see." Both of them got up and walked outside. Judai looked at Johan. "Ready to see." Judai extended his hand and Johan grabbed hold of it once again.

_**A/N: Okay I'll stop here. I so sorry that the carrier week was really short but I really wanted to start the date part. I hope you enjoy the chapter though. I could believe that I was able to add Otogi and Honda but I did. Ya! Still, sorry; however, maybe I'll write an extra about the carrier week. Now what is Judai have plan for the rest of the date? What is going to happen Johan? See ya next chapter. ^^**_


	11. Date Part 2

_**A/N: Okay here the next chapter and the continuation of Judai's and Johan's date. Now remember no comment on spelling and grammar. Lets starts the chapter.**_

**Chapter 11**

Judai and Johan was walking towards the movie theater. Both holding hands as they walk.

"So what do you want to see, Johan?" asked Judai.

"Hmm how about action or comedy. I not one for romance."

"Really? Awe okay though I was hoping we could see one."

"Why?" Then it hit Johan, "You were hoping that if we saw a romance it would lead up to kissing."

"What! No." Lied Judai, "How can you think of that."

"I don't believe you would think I'll kiss you if we saw a romance movie."

The two stop and laughed. They then continue one with their walked. As they reach the movie theater. They saw to figure exit out of the movies. One with black spiky hair and the other who was short with blue hair. They were holding hands.

"I can't believe that you drag me to see a romance movie?" Manjome said to Sho.

"Hey you said you would watch any movie I choose. It's not my fault you didn't like it."

"I not blaming you if anyone who should be blame, it is Judai."

"What should I be blame?" Both Sho and Manjome stop in their tracks, and they slow turned around to see both Judai and Johan; then quickly turned their backs.

"Do you see them too?" Manjome said to Sho.

"Ye…yeah."

"Damn." They turned back around, "Yes you are to blame. You or Haou made me and Sho get into a fight."

"Well I can't control my cousin's action. Beside you the one who let the wrong words out." Manjome let out a sigh hating Judai's words. "What are you too doing here?"

"We were just watching a movie." Sho smiled. "So you and Johan are a couple?" The two teen looked down. Judai and Johan was still holding hands. Johan wanted to pulled away, but Judai tighten his griped around Johan's hands. "Are you two going out?"

"We…ll…" Johan stumble on his words.

"Yup!" Johan and the other teen looked at Judai. He had a big smiled, "However we just taking it slow. This is just a first date and nothing more." Johan smiled at the brunet's words. "What about you two?" Judai said with a slay tone.

"Well….you …seeeeee" Quickly nerves took over Sho's voice.

"Of course we are. You can't see that you must be an idiot." Manjome said, "Now if you don't mind. We have other plane then just talking with you." With that said Manjome drag the small teen and headed off.

"He sure do hate you?" Johan said.

"Yeah, but I think now it going to get somewhat better." Johan gave Judai a question looked, "I think he was jealous of me. Most likely thinking that I have a thing for Sho, but now that he knows I like you." Judai pulled Johan into the brunet's arms. "Which is true. I do like you Johan Anderson."

The emerald eyes teen was blushing. "Let go into the movie theater." Judai let go of Johan, and the two walked into the movies holding hands.

_**After the movies**_

Johan and Judai was walking out of the theater. Both had drinks in one hand and holding hands with the other. Both were talking about how bad the movie was. Laughing about the bad dialog and acting.

"Where do you go next?" Johan asked Judai, "Or should I saw what do you have plan next."

"Very funny. How about you? This is your first time here. Where do you like to go?"

It took a moment for Johan to think of something; then, it hit him, "Is there any good book stores?"

"Somehow I knew you where going to say that. I do know of a couple of places."

Judai lead Johan down a couple of streets; until, they reached the streets. The street was a market streets. Lot of shops that was open. As they walked down the streets, Johan saw that most of the shops have outside venders. Judai stop and once again Johan bumped into Judai.

"I told you tell when you about to stop." Johan complain to Judai.

"Ah sorry about that, but here we are.: Johan looked over Judai and saw the store. "Wants to go inside?"

"Yeah."

They walk into the story. It was a small building; however it had two stories. Lot of columns filled with books. From fictions to non-fiction. Comics books, mangas, history books, and some self made stuff too. Judai let go of Johan which aloud Johan to move about freely. Johan was moving around quickly. Looking at all the books, Johan went down the aisle. Judai know that Johan would be okay, so he decided look at the comic book and mangas sections.

Johan went up stairs and he heard Asuka's voice. "I still think that the problem is better to work with like this." As Johan went into the aisle, he saw the blond but she wasn't alone she was with someone with sliver hair, but Johan couldn't tell from the back of his head.

Asuka noticed Johann, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I here with Judai, and you?"

"I here for my and Edo's science project." The boy who Asuka was talking with before turned around.

"Hello my name is Edo." The two shook hands, "and yours?"

"Johan Anderson. Nice to met you."

Edo was little taller then Asuka. He had sliver hair that was nice comb and he was wearing a suit and tie. Johan could only think how much that would cost. He also noticed that Edo had blue eye. Then he remember that Sho was talking about someone named Edo Phoenix. He was suppose to be very smart and like busy stuff though when he next to Asuka he seem more teen then anything.

"You here with Judai?" Asuka asked as she gather some books.

"Yeah I am."

"What are you two doing for your science project?" Edo said to Johan as the three started to head down stairs.

"Stuff with animals and you two?"

"Chemical reaction with pants and bug." Edo said, "Though, we are having problems with some equations." He looked at Asuka.

"Hey don't give me that look. I told you it work quicker if we a some carbon"

"And I told you that with would make it heaver; thus, weighing down the pants leafs when we pour on the plants."

"Then I tell you if we crush it with could work."

They augured back and forth which making Johan regret asking them. They reached where Johan left Judai. Judai was about to ask why Edo and Asuka was here, but he couldn't because both was still fighting.

"Lets go Judai," sighed Johan.

"Yeah, good bye you two."

"Bye Judai and Johan," the two said together; then, back to argument.

Neither Judai or Johan bought anything from the book store.

"Now where to go?" asked Johan.

"Lets go to the park. I heard they having a water show or something like that." Judai answered.

"Okay sound like it could be worthy something to see." So now the couple headed to the green grass park.

_**Park**_

They arrived at the park. There were lots of people. Some was where having a picnic, some where trying to fly kites, and other were just hanging out with the person they like. Judai and Johan was walking down the pathway from the entrance to the playground. There were lots of trees, brushes, and flowers. Making it a small forest. Johan noticed that were lots all the flowers were in bloom. Even though there were lots of beautiful flowers, Judai's attention was on Johan. Then, they heard a clicking sound coming from behind the brushes.

"Is that a camera?" Judai asked Johan.

The blue hair teen nodded yes. "Yeah but I wonder what someone doing here."

"Lets check it out then."

Both teen stepped off of the pathway and into the small forest. They fallow the sound until they saw a clearing. There was one big tree in the middle. They noticed that the clicking sound stop; however a voice to the clicking noise place. Suddenly, a brown fur creature landed on Judai head.

"What the?" Judai yelled. It had green claws, big purple eyes, and lots of fur covering it whole body and mouth.

"Kuriboh! What did I say about jumping on people heads." Both of the teen noticed that it was there one of the teacher voice. Right then a young adult come walking towards them.

"Yugi-san is this thing is yours?" Judai pointed to the fur ball.

"Yes," the brown thing called Kuriboh jumped into Yugi's arms.

"Yugi-chan did you find Kuriboh?" The taller look like young adult walked over to the group.

"Yami-san is here too." Johan said.

"Yes, me and Yugi-san was taking picture of the scenery and of Kuriboh. However Kuriboh is still scary of the sound of a camera, so he tends to run off." Kuriboh then jumped back on to Judai's head. "Though he seems to like you Judai."

"What is Kuriboh?" Judai asked.

"We have no idea." Yugi laughed. The young adult looked at his watch. "Oh the water shop is about to start."

"You guys are going too." Johan said.

The four started to walk towards the centre square. Yugi was talking about how on days like the today, him and Yami like to picture of people in the park or city. "However, today we wanted to take pictures of Kuriboh."

"You never did tell us where you got him?" Judai reminded the two teachers.

"Oh yes," Yami began to talk, "we got him at this pet shop that sells unique animals. I think Yugi told you about the shop before."

"Yeah but I didn't know that you brought an animal there." Judai was now carrying Kuriboh. "So is Kuriboh is the only one you bought."

"Yes and no," Yugi said, "See you can only buy one pet because it hard enough to take care of one." Yugi grabbed the fur ball. "We here."

Everyone was surrounded in a big circle. The group managed to get front of every. Judai and Johan was in front of Yugi and Yami. Everyone had either their cells out, or some kind of camera.

"What with the everyone?" Johan asked.

"No clue," answered Judai.

"You guys never seen it before?" Yami asked. The two teen nodded their heads. "Well you two in a good spot to see then."

Judai and Johan looked at one another. Then both noticed that they were the only ones in the front. Johan slowly moved his head down. He saw that there were holes in the cerement. The bluenette looked at the burnet. The burnet, who had notices the same thing too, look at his love. Suddenly they heard water from behind them. As soon as they saw the water from behind, more water started to come up. They try to get into the crowd, but Yugi and Yami pushed the teen back in and this time they were in the middle. Judai dodge some of the water, but Johan wasn't so lucky. Judai stop to laugh, but the water then hit him from under him. Both teens laughed. Judai went up to Johan. Then they heard music started to play.

Judai looked at Johan, and Johan looked at Judai. Judai raise his hand to Johan. "Do you want to dance?"

"We wet Judai?"

"So what? As long as it with you then I don't mind." Johan let out a sigh and expected Judai's other.

Both start to dance with another. The crowd was move that some of them decided to join into. So there their were. Judai and Johan sharing their first dance with one another. After a while the water stop completely and everyone left.

"Lets get some dry clothes for you two." Yugi said, "I don't think the dram studio won't mind."

"Yes," said Yami, "Beside they owe us one."

They went to the outside play stage and got clothes. Judai come out with black dress pants, with a red dress shirt, cover by a black vase and he had a black and red stripped tie one. "You looked good Judai," Yugi said while taking pictures. "Come on out Johan."

Johan slowly stepped out. He was wearing navy blue shorts the went down to his knees, light blue puffy shirt, that bottoms up, a matching navy blue ribbon that went under the collar of his shirt, and light blue knees highs.

"Wow," Judai tone was shock.

"This is the only thing they have in my size." Johan said with embarrassment in his tone. Yugi was quickly taking pictures. "Do…I …look good?" His question was directed at Judai.

"Yeaaaahhh." Judai was in dreamland.

Yami looked at Yugi Both knowing it was their time to leave. "Well we have to go." Yami started to say.

"We got lots of pictures of you two today." Yugi continued.

"Bye you two," none of the teens said anything to them. Yugi and Yami know that for Judai and Johan it was just them. Yugi smiled at Yami and the two went with Kuriboh in hand.

"Were do you want to go now?" asked Johan.

"I don't know."

Johan looked around and saw something. "Hey Judai," the brunet looked at Johan. "Go pick somewhere to set. I'll go get something to eat."

Judai picked a bench by the swing sets. Johan come back with his hands behind his back.

"So what to eat?" Judai smiled.

"Well…I …was…wonder if you…" Johan stumbled over his words, "Like to share an ice-cream cone with me." Johan pulled a single scoop chocolate ice-cream cone behind his back.

Judai grabbed Johan and made the emerald eyes teen sat one his lap. "Okay but you have to stay still." Johan nodded his head. Then two began to lick the ice-cream. Both feeling a bit uneasy but still continue to lick. The emerald eyes made contact with the golden brownish eye. Both teens know how the other one felt. Judai slowly remove the cone from Johan hands. Not braking eye contact, Judai toss the cone behind him and the cone landed straight into the trash can. Johan and Judai slowly moved in closer. They faces slowly removing what every space it had. Johan then felt Judai lips on his. Johan taking a deep breath, moved in closer making the kiss longer. Judai warps his arms around Johan wasite. Johan put on of his hand into Judai's brown lock and his other hand around Judai neck. They were like that for a long time.

Johan was the first to move back some, but still remain on Judai's lap. "That was…great."

"Yeah." that all Judai could say.

"Lets go get our pets." Johan got up and grabbed Judai hand. The two walked down the street.

They made to the shop. They enter the small pet shop. As they enter, they noticed all the different type of animal the owner have.

"Wow so many." Johan said.

"May we help you." They two turned around and saw a young adult. Somehow Johan was expecting this. He was about the same height as Ryo, though this adult had sliver hair with purple eyes. By the way he looks you can tell that he was Egyptian. "My name is Marik ."

"Hi we students of Yugi-san and Yami-san." Judai was told to say that.

"Ah you must be Johan and Judai; then, which animal do you want to buy?"

They two started to looked around. So many different types of animals. Some of them looked like a small dogs like creatures whiles others even looked like dinosaur and even dragons. They went around about twice and found nothing that catches their attention. As they headed back to the casher, Marik noticed then the looked on the two face.

"Nothing catches your eyes?" The two nodded their heads. "I think, I might have something in the back. Just wait here."

The two waited for awhile. Johan and Judai looked at one another. Johan know how Judai felt for him; however, the feeling of that this day. It was hard to believe someone would like him, even love. Marik came from back from the back. He had two cages in both hands. The purple eyes young adult place both on the counter.

"Okay now these two just come two day." He opened the cage on the left side. "This one is like Yugi's Kuriboh, but this one have wings." A small fur ball came out of cage. It was small whites wings and with big black eyes. It was smaller then Yugi's Kuriboh. The fur ball went straight to Judai. It climbed all the way up Judai's arm until it reaches Judai's shoulder. "Well it looks like he loves you Judai."

"That good cause I love him two." The winged fur ball jump up and down with happiness.

"Good, the next one is a little bit more shy." Marik slowly open the cage. They all wait for a minutes but nothing made come out. "Sorry but this one had a rough childhood you can say."

Johan knew how it felt. "Can I try?" he said.

"Sure be my guest."

Johan bent down to eye level of the cage. It was dark at first, but suddenly big ruby orbs appeared out of no where. Johan jumped back a bit; however, he went back down. Johan slowly put his hand in the cage. He just waited until the creature made the first move. It took some time, but the small creature slowly move it's head. It smelled Johan's hand; then it started to rubbed against his hand. Johan putted his other hand in and pulled the creature out.

"I believe it is call a carbuncle." Marik said.

The carbuncle in Johan's hand was purple fur, with big ruby eyes, it had a white fur on it stomach, and a the end of it long thin tail was ruby eye fur. Johan hold of the carbuncle in a safe that made the carbuncle started to licked Johan's face. It made some noise in joy of it new own. Johan smiled at the carbuncle.

"Also I think it a girl carbuncle." Marik added in. "So what do you think?"

"I like her," Johan smiled, "Can I have her?"

"Of course that if you have money."

Both Johan and Judai pay for the animals and got what they needed; then they left the store. Animal in one hand and the other with bags of wet clothes and supplies. They got one the train after pleading to let them have their animal one the train. The sun was setting when the were in their neighborhood. They smiled at one another as they walk to Johan's home.

"What are you going to call you Kuriboh?" asked Johan.

"I think Wing Kuriboh, got nothing else better in mind." Wing Kuriboh rubbed against the brunet face. "See he likes it. What are you going to call your carbuncle?"

"Hmm…," Johan looked at the carbuncle and saw it big red ruby eyes. "I think Ruby….Ruby Carbuncle." Ruby made a noise and licked Johan. "I glade you like it."

"Now Johan, what did you thought of today?"

They stopped right in front of Johan's house. Johan looked at Judai, "Judai…today was the best day I ever had. I think it the first time I really enjoy myself. Also I think that I might…I might…" Johan stumbled over his words.

"You might what?"

"I might be falling in love with you." Johan blushed and smile at the same time.

Judai was so happily, and he slowly grabbed Johan face. They looked into each other eyes. This time Johan made the first move and kissed Judai. Johan and Judai deepen the kiss, Both trop their stuff expect for Kuriboh who was on Judai's head and Ruby who was on Johan's shoulder. Judai grabbed hold of Johan face and Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's neck. Johan felt his heart beating faster and louder. Judai felt over whim with love for his crush. They separated from one another. Johan quickly grabbed his stuff. Judai saw the blush on other teen face.

"I have to go…" Johan said.

"When will I see you again?"

"Monday of course. Until then…" Johan walk up to his front door, "I be think of you Judai."

"Same here." Judai grabbed his stuff and started to walked away. Johan wait a bit until he could see Judai anymore.

He opened his front door. His mind was too much on Judai that Johan fail to see a figure in his front room on the crouch. He went all the way to his room and dropped off his stuff. Then he headed to the front room, and he walked pass it again without noticing. He then stopped when it hit him. He slowly turned around. He heart bounding with fear as he smell the scent of beer in the air. _"Shit."_ he thought quietly. He then noticed from the window there was a car in the driveway. _"Shit!"_ he thought a louder. When he finally turned all around. _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Right in front of Johan was no other then his Uncle. Johan noticed the red in his face.

"Welcome home my lovely little slut of a nephew. Had fun on the outside." He moved in closer, and he roughly grabbed hold of Johan's face. "I hope you did cause you won't be seeing it for a while."

_**A/N: I hope you like it. I hate to say it, but I love it in any show or anime that have such a great normal episode; then something bad happen right afterwards. So I wanted to use that advice, and I also thought it went at the end of this chapter. So what is going to happen to Johan now that his Uncle is back? Would Judai try to save him or would he just make it worst? See ya next chapter. ^^**_


	12. Giving In

_**A/N: So now I left off with a cliff hanger. Now that this is the third chapter in a roll I am updating. Now I have to say this by now, "I won't stop until I am done with this story." So please no comments on my spelling and grammar. **_

**Chapter 12**

**Judai's Morning**

Judai was waiting in the class room of his homeroom. By now it was five minutes until class. He looked out of the window then back of the door. The burnet was so excited that his legs was moving up and down. Judai couldn't wait to see Johan again. After Saturday, he thought nothing but Johan.

**Back to Saturday**

As soon as Judai got home and agreed his parents, he went straight to his room. He put his wet clothes into the hamper. He let Wing Kuriboh move around the room. "I hope you like it here Kuri." The fur ball made a smell or at least that what Judai thought. Judai was just to happy to think or anything less; expect, for the last kiss he had with Johan.. Him and Johan had kiss before, but this time Johan was the first to make the moved. He was so happy. Now if Johan just tell an adult about his uncle then every would be great.

Judia made a frown. He know that he could tell an adult, but with out Johan to back him up nobody would believe him. Then his crush would be mad at him to tell. He wish that Johan would just come out, but he know that not going to happen soon. Still, the golden brownish eyes teen know that he just have to be with Johan. Be there so that Johan would trust him. Trust him even to listen to Judia to tell someone.

The next day Judai was finish up left over homework. Though he didn't get any done. Because the whole time he was supposed to do homework, Judia was talking to Kuriboh about Johan.

"What do you think Kuri, Johan Yuki or Judai Anderson." The fur shook his head. "I know both doesn't sound good. I know we just make a new last name. One that he and I would love together." That right Judia was already making future plans for him and Johan. "Still I promise my mom and dad no marriage until after college." Kuri was rolling around on Judai bed while Judai was at his desk writing out his plans. "Still that doesn't mean we can't be engage at the time. Now for kids. We could adopt one though it would be a great idea until after his and my comic becomes a hit that or after it is made into a movie." At this point Kuri wasn't even paying attention. "For a child, I want a boy. Hmm…" Judai was wrote it down. "A boy name Yuma. Yeah Yuma is a great name. Then Yuma can go to school and fall in loved with…" Judai hit the pencil against his head. "Astral. Now how can I make that happen. I just have to make sure Sho and Manjome named their son that." And that was Judai whole weekend. Some how he managed to get his home done. He also made his future plan out. All the way until his and Johan's son fall in love.

Sho sat down in front of Judai. The small teen notice the blank stare in Judai's eyes. He looked across the room to Manjome who also noticed Judai's mood.

"Hey Judai?" Sho moved his hand in front of Judai's head but no action. "Judai?" He then kick Judai in the knee still nothing. The bell ring. Judai expression went to sad. "What wrong with you today?"

"Huh?"

"Now you pay attention?"

"Sorry Sho, I was just waiting for Johan."

"I heard Jonouchi -san talking to Yugi-san. It seems that Johan got sick and he staying home."

"What?" Judai's head hit the desk. "Well maybe he got sick when we got wet on Saturday."

"Wet?" Sho just shook his head. "So your date went well then."

"Yup, it sure did. I never had a date before but I know that was the best." Sho saw the happiness in Judai. "How about your date?"

"What?" Sho blush red which Manjome noticed. "It …was…good…"

The teacher come into the classroom. Sho turn his back. Judai then lean forward.

"Hey can I ask a big favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When you and Manjome have your first child can you name him Astral?"

Sho went completed red. "What?" He didn't meant to yell but he did.

The teacher and the class looked at Sho. He was more red then the color itself. The class laughed while the teacher shook his head. Sho just hide his head. Manjome looked at Judai who smiled as he sat back down. He know his best friend well and he would do it. Now he just have to make sure that it does happen.

After Class Ended Judai and Sho was walking out. Talking to one another. Judai begging Sho to name his first child, which Judai expect to be a boy, Astral.

"So would you do it?" Judai asked.

Sho sigh, "That only if Manjome and I are still together."

"That great."

"What's so great?"

The two saw the black spiky hair teen by the doorway."

"That you and Sho are having a boy."

"WHAT?" Manjome looked at Sho.

"Manjome?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Manjome?"

"BUT WE…!" He switch to whisper that only the three could, "only did it once."

"You already did it?" When he heard that, Manjome knew that he mess up.

"Manjome!" Sho was red and place his hands into his face. "He was joking around."

"What?"

"He was talking about in the future."

"What?" He look at Judai who was smiling. "I …um…I'll get you for this Judai."

"Oh you should worry about Sho more then me." Judai left the two to work out. Judai know if Johan was there he would have been mad at him. However, when Johan is gone, Judai get to play. Still he was worry about Johan, he didn't seem sick when they parted way on Saturday. Also Johan didn't call Judai or text him though Judai was used to that. Judai just sighed as he went to his next class.

**Johan's Morning**

Johan woke up slowly. He wrap the thin covers around his naked body. The emerald eyes teen tried his best not to move so fast; however, his body ache without moving. He wrist and ankles had rope marks from tugging. His mouth felt dry from screaming too much. Overall what hurt the most was his lower part of his body. From his waist to his thighs were all sore. Johan opened his eyes and saw the cold surrounding of the basement. Nothing but a room with a bed in the middle that is surround by cement walls. Johan slowly sat up, but quickly went back down. Johan shut his eyes due to pain. He was so tired; however, do to the pain Johan couldn't go to sleep. He just laid there think about what happen after his date with Judai.

Saturday Evening

Johan felt his legs shacking with fears. His uncle touch went from his face to Johan's neck. The gripped went from soft to rough in zero second. Johan placed his hands on his uncle's wrist.

"Now Johan, when I leave I expect you to be a good boy and stay here. You know better then to leave the house." The hand around Johan necked squeeze harder. "Special going out on a date. Also what with the cute clothes." Johan let out gags noises. "I didn't even know you had such a outfit. Now who was that cute brunet?" Johan's eyes widen. "No wonder why you disobey me." His loosen his hold.

Johan was coughing but still answer, "He a classmate and nothing more."

"Really if he just a classmate; then why did you have such a hot nice kiss with him?" Johan looked away. "You never give me that type of kiss. So who is he?"

"Nobody." Johan lower his head. "I just…just…"

"Just what? I saw the way he looked at you and the looked you give him." Greaser

grabbed hold of Johan's face again. "You in love with him and he you. Still does he know what you do here." Johan know not to tell the truth, so Johan shook his head. "How could he love you if you nothing but slut." He let go of Johan's face. "Let see you disobey going out and you even got a pet." Greaser said while walking back and forth, "That boy must be a bad influence on you. What to do?" Johan just sat there waiting for his punishment. "I know…" Grease turned around and look at Johan with lustful eyes. "You going into the basement."

Before Johan could think about it, Grease grabbed hold Johan's shoulder, and guided the teen to the basement. Johan didn't even know that was a basement. Though he not surprise that his uncle forgot to mention it. Once they reach the bottom of the basement, Johan was push on to a bed in the middle. Johan got up and saw his uncle with rope in his hands.

He smiled and said one word, "Strip."

Johan was too scary to disobey. So he slowly remove his nice clothes he had one to nothing. Johan was then push down on to the bed. His arms was tied above his head while his legs was tied apart. Johan look at his uncle. His uncle smile after seeing the fear in his nephew eyes.

"Won't someone hear?" Johan asked.

"Nope." He bent down to Johan nab. "You didn't heard me down here."

"What?"

"I wanted to see this place was soundproof. So the whole time I was "gone," I was actually here."

_**(Warning) Graphic Rape Scene (Warning)**_

Grease started to kiss Johan's neck while his hands started to touch Johan's body. Johan felt Grease's knee pressing up against his cock. Johan. The teen shut his eyes trying his best not to pay attention, but after so many years it was impossible. His eyes shot opening when he felt pain from his neck. Greaser had just bit Johan's neck and now licking it. He then continue to suck the other side of Johan's neck. The adult's hands moved to Johan's chest. Rubbing upward until he stop at Johan's nipples.

"So hard I see," Grease smirk as he rubbed over them. He then moved his kisses to Johan's jaw line. Johan was now trying his best to think of something else but once Grease made contact with his lips that thought went out the window. The kiss was rough and wet. Johan felt his uncle's tongue enter his mouth. Johan closed his eyes again as the tongue tasted every inch in his mouth. Johan squeeze his eye more as he felt Greaser pinch his nipples. Grease moved up from and looked down at the teen. Johan was sweating, his cheeks were red, his lip were parted let air in and out, his emerald eye had a glaze looked, and final his cock was hard. Johan looked away.

"See you love this; however," Johan looked at him. His eyes widen what Greaser had in his hand. It was a cock stopper. Grease bent down and place it around Johan's cock. Johan looked at Grease with a question able looked. "It going to be part of you punishment. As long with this." He pulled out a vibrator. He pulled some lubricant on the sex toy. He then slowly enter the toy into Johan's body. Johan let out sounds of displease from the action. As the toy went in Johan archive his back. Trying his best to push the toy out but his uncle just push hard. Johan felt the toy in his body; then the worst happened. Grease tuned the toy one. The vibration went though Johan's body. Johan let out moans. He felt his cock pushing against in bondage. His uncle then went over Johan's body. He started to kiss his chest. The wet kisses went to up his nipples. He then took the left one into his mouth. Johan's let out more moans. Greaser's hand was rubbing the other nibble. Johan let out a louder moan as Greaser bit down. Grease moved his knee up and pushing on the vibrator more in.

"Yes that right moan only for me."

Johan felt tears coming down from his cheeks. Grease then switch nibbles and continue his action. Johan hated himself for moaning but it felt so good. Grease moved up and looked at Johan. "If you want me to remove those two, then just saw what I want to hear and sealed it with that hot kiss you have."

Johan sallowed, "I…loved you…and only you." Greaser smiled and bent down. Johan moved his faces to lock lips. Johan push himself up the best his good to deepen the kiss. Johan aloud his uncle's tongue to enter; however, this time Johan's tongue fought back. Greaser's hand removed the cock stop and started to pumped. Johan let out a moan and continue to kiss his uncle. Greaser then went to Johan's entrances slowly removing the vibrator. Johan then looked at Greaser. "Please….stop…" Greaser smiled as Johan's member come. Johan was panting heavely.

Greaser then removed himself and he untie Johan's legs. Johan heard a zipper under zip. Greaser left Johan's leg and push himself into Johan's entrances. Johan let screams as he felt the member entering him. "Argh stop!" Johan begs, as his uncle ramming into him. Johan's legs placed on Greaser's shoulder. More and more his uncle hit inside of him. Then Johan archive his back as Greaser hit his stop. Johan let out a big moan and said, "YES!" Greaser continued to hit the spot to the point Johan felt warm liquid coming out. Still Greaser rammed into Johan. Johan was now screaming out of pain. More and more until Johan felt more liquid coming out. Finally his uncle exited out of him.

Johan was sweating and coughing. His uncle smiled, "Don't worry you will get use to it. Now to help with that." Greaser grabbed the cock stopper and the vibrator. He placed them on and turn on the vibrator. Johan moved his body tiring to undo the ropes.

"St…op…" Johan said, "pl…ease…"

"Not yet. Just enjoy yourself. I'll be back in a while."

_**(Warning) End of Rape Scene (Warning)**_

_**Monday Morning**_

Eventually his uncle come back and repeat the same action all the all until Sunday night. Greaser untied and let Johan sleep. Though the only reason Johan sleep was able to sleep with pain was do to exhaustion he felt. Johan felt dirty and useless. There was nothing else to do up to give in. He have a taste of what live could be but that was just a tease. He know that he can't have that time with Judai never again. "I give up." Johan said; then heard the door opened. His uncle come in with a tray with bread and water on it. The teen sat up. He went to the bed and placed down. Johan reached it and slowly ate it. Greaser sat down on the bed next to Johan. Tired

"You know I hate to do that to you." He started to pet Johan's head. "I only did it because you disobey me." Johan leaned into his uncle touch. His back touching his uncle chest. "See you just do fine. I don't want to moving again. So just be good." Johan nodded his head. "Good, also you can keep you pet though I haven't seen her. Still she have eat what I leave out." Johan forgot about Ruby though he was happy to keep her. "The only thing I ask is that you stay away from the boy."

"Judai?" Johan said emotionless.

"So that his name, yeah just stay away from him."

"Don't worry." Johan finish the bread. "You the only one for me." Johan wrap his arms around his uncle neck and kiss him.

"_Just as I wanted."_ thought Greaser, _" I finally got Johan to obey me and it was all thanks little cute Judai."_

_**A/N: Now some how I managed to add some Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**_ _**to this story. Lol ^^ Okay I hope you like it, and I hope you hate Greaser as much as I do. Poor Johan to have such a life. I had this scene plane out for a while though I never expected to write something like this. Still, I have about five more chapters to go before the ending of this story. Next Johan returns to school. How would Judia like the new Johan? How was did Greaser used Judai? Also science fair time? See next chapter. ^^**_


	13. A Painful New Start

_**A/N: Okay this it been awhile since…okay more like a year. I have school and it take my time away from this. That school for ya. Now this is the 13**__**th**__** chapter, so that means only four or five after this. Now, this story finally reach the point were everything that would go wrong will go wrong. So please no comments or review on my grammar or spelling. Lets the story continue.**_

**Chapter 13**

It was finally Wednesday, and the skies was fill with clouds while the mist fill the air. Judai haven't seen or heard from Johan since Saturday. He worried about his Johan. While thinking about Johan, Judai saw Sho entered homeroom though he did looked so please.

"What happen to you?" Judai asked as Sho sat down.

"Johan is here…" Judai smiled big, "but he…" before he could finish Judai left the room. Sho let out a sigh, "but he doesn't seem the same." Sho whispered to himself hoping that he wasn't right.

Judai ran to Johan's locker location, and he saw his crush by the locker. He stop midway when he noticed how tired Johan looked. When he got closer, he noticed that Johan wasn't tired but something else. He stop right next to Johan, but the other teen didn't noticed him.

"Johan?" Judai said, but there wasn't reaction. "Johan are you feeling better?" Still no answer from Johan, "Hey Johan, are you there?" Johan putted his books in his bag and headed to class. "Wait, Johan."

Judai fallowed him to homeroom. He had try everything to make the emerald eyes teen to talk to him. He tried topics about Ruby, the weather, books, homework, games, and anything still the teen didn't talk. Judai was getting little on edge. Once they arrived at the class room, Johan sat down at his desk. Sho looked at Judai, who just shook his head. Judai sat down and let Johan have his space.

Class had ended, and Judai was hoping to talk to Johan; however, the teen left before the brunet could says or asks anything. Judai was walking with Sho, who noticed Judai mood.

"Is he mad at you?" asked the small teen.

"I don't think so. I know I haven't done anything wrong."

"Really. Are you should about that?"

"Yeah, he can't be mad at me for not trying to get in contact. I called everyday."

"Maybe you upset him during your date."

Judai crossed his arms and thought, "I don't know maybe you are right."

"Just give him sometime," Judai nodded yes and head to his classroom. Once Judai left, Sho sighed, "Manjome, you can come out." The black hair teen appeared from the corner.

"You think they would be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Still…"

"Still Johan doesn't seem the same. Like something have change about him."

"How sure are you he change? It only been a couple of days."

"I can't it, just a feeling I have." Sho grabbed hold of Manjome's hand. "Let head for class."

Even though Judai wanted to talk to Johan, he took Sho's advice and kept his distance. However, Judai still was watching the teen's every move. He notice that Johan was just sitting at his desk. He noticed that it seem that Johan wasn't showing any emotion though he pushed that thought back. During lunch, Judai lost track of his love. He sat down with his friends, for he decided it was a chance to take a break.

His friend noticed the brunet mood. "What is wrong with him?" Fubuki asked while texting.

"Johan is ignoring him." Sho said and took a big out of his sandwich.

"Really?" Asuka was surprise, "What you did you do? When I saw you two last time, everything was great."

"I don't know," Judai hit his head on the table. "and he won't talk to me."

"Hmm…" Fubuki stopped texting, "Are you really sure nothing happen? Think about it. Was there something to make the whole date go wrong."

Judia shook his head, "We just kiss at the end."

"Did Johan like it?"

"Yeah, he even kiss me back."

"Maybe he only kiss you back just to make you happy."

Judai didn't response. He thought about the kiss again. Johan does have an abuse uncle, so maybe Johan only kiss back just to kiss back. _"His…uncle,"_ thought Judai, _"Johan said he went out for awhile. Maybe I just frighten him."_ Judai then continued to hit his head while everyone went on with their own stuff.

Johan was in the library. He found himself a corner to hide away in. There was thick layer of dust on the books, so he knew that no one had come there for a long time. He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest. He lower his head on his knees. He took a deep breath and started to cried. He hated himself for not talking to Judai. He know that he had to act emotionless, so that he could have an easier life at home. "Ju…dai…will…move on." Johan tone was in defeat. "He…will…just forget…me…" For the rest of the period Johan just sat there and tried to forgot Judai and his problems.

It was now second to the last period, for Judai and Johan that would their photograph class. Usually Judai and Johan sat together; however Johan was setting on the opposite of the room. Yugi and Yami was explaining how to take stile life pictures. Though Judai wasn't paying any attention to the lesson. Johan was taking notes though he was hardly paying attention too. Class dismiss and Johan ran out of the doors. Judai was about to fallowed when he heard his name.

"Judai," he turned around and saw Yugi with two brown envelops. "I wanted to give you and Johan the picture we took on Saturday though Johan went before we can give him his."

"Thanks," Judai tone was fake happy, "I'll give it to him." With that said Judai left the classroom.

"He seems sad." Yami said while putting the cameras away.

"Yeah and Johan was distance today. I wonder how Johan is?"

"Hmm…we let see if things will improve for the better."

Though that wasn't the case. Due to the sudden change date of the science fair all clues actives were cancel for three weeks.

Johan and Judai went on the bus to headed home. With clubs actives canceled it made it easier for Johan to avoid Judai. Though for Judai wasn't going to let Johan avoid him. All the brunet wanted was to talk to Johan. As Johan tried to walk home alone, Judai was fallowing hi, and the golden brownish eyes teen was talking nonstop. Judai used this trick on his mom and dad to get stuff. What did Judai wanted? He wanted his Johan to talk to him.

"Now even though I was caught, Kaiba-san still doesn't know how I was able to hang all the desks and chairs upside down with out glue."

Johan stopped in his track which mad Judai hopeful. "Judai," Judai ran up to the emerald teen's side. "can you stop bugging me!" Judai looked at him with a questionable looked.

"You are so damn annoying." Johan's tone was hurtful.

"Johan what's with you today?"

"I realizes how much you get on my nerves." Johan looked at Judai with a cold stare. "Now, can you give me my space? And leave me the hell alone!"

"No!" Judai yelled back, "You can't be annoyed with me if that was true then you wouldn't spend all that time with me. You would have left when you first met me. You." He pointed his fingerer at Johan. "been acting weird since you got back."

"Really?" Johan raise his eyebrow. "Maybe just how I am. I decided to show you the real me."

"No! I won't believe that this," He jester all of Johan, "is the real you! Now, why the hell are you being like this?"

Johan turned around to hide the tears that was coming. "It is!"

"No it not!" Judai grabbed Johan's shoulder which made Johan jumped. Judai noticed but shook his head to forget about it. "Now face me!" He made Johan to face. Judai froze when he saw Johan wet crying face. Johan took this chance to break free from Judia's hold.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Johan started to run home. Judai just stood there with his hand out.

"What just happen?" Judai said in a low tone.

Johan made it to his house. He ran up to the stares and closed his bedroom door. He was so glade his uncle was out for drinks. Johan dive onto his bed and hided his face in his pillow. Johan couldn't help but to cry. Ruby jumped on the bed. She rubbed against Johan's face. Johan looked at her. He rubbed his eyes. "It would be okay…" he grabbed hold of her in his arms and curled up, "Judai would forget me. He should because I not worthy of remembering." Johan cried himself to sleep.

Johan woke up when he felt a hand rubbing against his member. The teen opened his eyes. Slowly he turned his head around, Johan saw his uncle behind him. Johan was about to protest, but his month was covered by Greaser's free hand while the other hand started to pumped up and down. Johan closed his eyes and let his uncle have his way.

"What wrong? You looked so sad while sleeping."

Johan felt hand removed, "No…thinggg" Johan let out a moan as he felt himself coming.

"Really? Did you break it off." Grease whisper in Johan's ear. Johan nodded. "Good." Johan felt himself flip onto his back. His leg was spared apart. His uncle moved upward to kiss Johan's necks. Johan turned his head and stare into the distance just to forget what was happen. "Now lets celebrate your break off with the cute burnet."

_**Next Week**_

Johan was completely drain both emotional from losing Judai and psychically from the abuse. He was so tired to keep his eyes opened during class. It was lunch time and Johan was walking slowly to the library to sleep. He bumped into someone. The bluenette looked up and saw the young blond adult next to the red hair librarian.

"Hello Johan," Shuzuka said, "Are you heading to the library?" Johan nodded his head slowly. "I'll be in there in a minute." Johan went into the building. Both Jounouchi and Shuzuka watch Johan. "Ni-san," The blond looked at her. "he seems worst. I been keeping an eye out like you ask, but this is the worst I seem him."

"I know…" He let out a sigh, "I going to…" Just then Jounouchi's phone went off. "One moment." He noticed the number and let of a sigh. "Hello…wait right now…" He looked at the library.

"Don't worry I looked after him." The red hair smiled.

The blond nodded, "Okay I be there in a minute….Well I can't get there sooner!" He shut his phone. "I'll be back."

The blond arrived at Kaiba's office. He opened the door and said, "What was so import…antttt?" He said as he didn't saw his older taller burnet, but a younger burnet instead at the desk. "What the?"

Judai was banging his head on the desk, "IkonwIshouldtell,!" Judai was talking too fast, for the blond to understand still he understand Judai was repeating the same thing.

"Yeah I know," The blond looked to his side and saw Kaiba.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. I was just out for a minute and when I got back, he here was talking about something."

"Did you tried to talk to him."

"Really? Wow I didn't think that would work," Jounouchi frown because of Kaiba's sarcasm. "When I did, he just keep on talking. What do you think?"

The blond looked at Judai who was now saying.

" . . .ArghIdon'tknow." Then Judai was going to hit hid head on the desk again.

"You better hurry up before there blood on my new expensive desk."

"When did you got a new desk?" The blond asked in a surprise tone.

"Yesterday."

The blond let out a sigh. "I should have guess." He walked up to the desk. "Um…" Judai was now hitting his head faster. "Judai are you okay." He touch the burnet's shoulder.

The teen stopped and looked at him with watery eyes. "What should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I..I…mean…SHOULD I TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT COULD RUIN MY REALSTIONSHIP WITH JOHAN!" Judai started to cry again and hitting his head again.

They two young adult looked at one another then at Judai. "Judai if it something that happening with Johan then shouldn't Johan tell us."

"HE WON'T TELLYOU!"

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba as Judai continued to hit his head. "I hate to say this but tough love route." Jounouchi said in a low tone.

"Are you should about this?" Kaiba said while in a whisper tone.

The blonde thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, I supervise, so you can't go overboard."

The older burnet walked up to the younger. He grabbed hold Judai's hair before Judai hold hit himself again.

"What?" The golden brownish eye teen looked up, and he saw the pricing blue eyes of Kaiba. What made Judai gulped, was the hint of hatred in them.

"You… idiot!" Kaiba then slam Judai head in the desk which made Jounouchi shut his eyes. "If it something to help Johan then you should tell us. What worst ruin your relationship for a while or helping him?"

"I know helping him is important."

"Then tell us."

Judai was quite then said, "No." Both Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at one another.

"Wait…" Kaiba was getting piss off, "Didn't you just hit yourself over and over just to tell us."

"Yeah, but…I was being selfish."

"…..Selfish? What do you mean selfish?"

"I just want things to go back to normal with me and Johan."

"Things can't go back to normal."

"But…" Judai pulled himself up. "what happen if he just shut himself more so then he is right now." Judai looked at Kaiba. "How can you understand what he going through?"

"And you do?" Judai looked away. "You right I don't, but I doubt you do? If you really care for him then you have to make sure he tell us." Judai frown and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"A…tta…ack…" slowly said Judai. Kaiba looked at blond who shrugged. "Wing Kuriboh attack Kaiba!" pointed Judai at the brunet. Suddenly a brown fur ball jumped on Kaiba's face. Kaiba was trying his best to get off Wing Kuriboh while Jounouchi laughing. Judai stood up. "Well, we should be going. Come on Kuriboh." The fur ball let go of Kaiba's face, which Kaiba had red marks. Judai left the room after the fur ball flown into Jounouchi's head.

Moments after the fur attack Kaiba and Jounouchi was in Mai's office. She was clean the marks on Kaiba's face. "Okay now tell again. Why you were attacked by a Kuriboh again?"

The brunet folded his arms, "It wasn't a Kuriboh." Mai blinked, "It was a Winged Kuriboh."

"Dose that make a different?" she ask the blond who shook his head. "Anyway why did it attack you?"

"Well it looks like Judai bought one from Marik and trained it to attack on command."

"To me it seems like it was playing with you just like with Yugi's Kuriboh." Jounouchi stated while laying down on one of the beds. "Anyway Mai," The nurse looked at him, "have Johan been in here lately."

"Hmm a couple of time he come here for pain pills, but I make sure he take the right amount. Other then that no. I did ask what the pills were for, but he just said for a headache." None of the adults said anything for a while. They were so deep in thought that they didn't noticed the younger brunet enter the room.

"Mai-chan?" The three jumped when they heard him speak.

"Sorry Judai," Mai said. "What are you here for?"

"I here to say sorry to Kaiba-san for letting Wing Kuriboh play on your face." The brunet didn't say anything. "Also I really think you should talk to Johan. He really needs someone's help. Even if Johan is not talking to me, I know that he wants me to help him, but," Judai's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know how to help him anymore. I …" the brunet was crying hard with tears flowing out of his eye and redden checks, and he just looked so helpless, "I…I want…. I want my Johan back!"

_**A/N: Okay I will end it there. Now I really hate myself for making Johan goes through so much. Though I like how I made Kuriboh attack Kiabaman opps I mean Kaiba. lol So will Johan be save or forever more in the depth of his uncle's hell? Is this all the Judai could help with? Find out in the next chapter. ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

Let see it been almost a year or more since I wrote something. I have to say I am mad at myself for waiting too long. Though reading everyone reviews I have faith that there are people/fans out there who still want me to finish these my story. Now that summer is here, and I have more faith in my ability to write then I have to finish what I started. I don't know which one to start up again though I am going to write again. If any of my fans what a new chapter of something let me know and hopefully I have a new chapter up right away. ^^ Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
